A Family Affair
by sydney563
Summary: Lauren is heading to her girlfriend's step-sisters graduation party, thinking everything is pretty okay in her life, until she meets the brunette step sister. Things happen and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this is just a quick story to dust off my pen and destress as my life is constantly shifting. This will be a quick story to get me motivated again. Also, do you want alternating POV's or just Lauren's pov? Let me know and stuff! enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

I looked up from the book I was reading, catching a glimpse of the hills of Virginia slip by as the car navigated the curvy roads. I nodded, smiling at my girlfriend Jen, "It's fine. Last minute, but fine."

Jen grinned, patting my thigh as she returned her focus to driving. "This is why I adore you, Lauren. You just always go with the flow." She sighed, her hand leaving my leg to fiddle with the radio. "It will be a quick weekend. My mom practically threatened me to come for my step-sister's graduation."

I placed a bookmark in the spot I was reading, and closed the book. "Like I said, it's fine. I needed the time away from work." I smiled softly, turning back to the trees and rolling scenery outside my window. "I thought you and your sister hated each other? You could've easily made an excuse that work was too much and skip it." Deep down I was mildly irritated about having to take time away from putting the finishing touches on the massive photography projected I had been working on for months. It was something I wanted to get out of the way before my trip to Australia to document the remaining Aboriginal tribes for National Geographic.

Jen chuckled, "Oh I do indeed hate Izzy. Have since we were five years old and my mom married her dad. But, she's family and sometimes you do things you'd rather not for family." She glanced at me. "And both mom and dad wanted to meet my super famous photographer girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not famous." I furrowed my brow, picking at the worn cover of the book. "What did you say Izzy's degree is?"

Jen shrugged, finally placing both hands on the steering wheel. "Masters of art history? Or was it anthropology? Either way, I rarely pay attention to anything regarding my evil step-sister." Jen pushed her sunglasses up, "Be prepared, she can be a royal pain in the ass when she meets whoever I'm dating. It's always some weird competition between her and I."

I laughed lightly, shaking my head. Jen had told me a bit about her step sister over the last five months we had been dating. Painting a picture of a raging child of a grown woman whose sole mission in life was to destroy Jen's. I knew better, in the time I had known Jen, I had known her to be a wee bit on the dramatic side of things. But being an entertainment journalist, her life was built on the foundation of hyping up the drama.

I reached over and patted her arm. "You'll be fine, we'll be fine. If anything, I'll pretend I have an emergency work call and we can escape to a night over in Richmond. See the sights before I leave the country."

Jen frowned, "Don't remind me, Lauren. I'm going to miss the hell out of you. What am I going to do all alone in Baltimore?"

I winked at her. "Start organizing and packing up your things for our move to New York. You know after my three month run in Australia, it's off to the big apple for the both of us."

Jen's big infectious grin reappeared. "Yes, I almost forgot about that." She reached up and pointed at the huge white plantation house off to my left. "Well, here we go. This is home. Welcome to Jamestown Virginia." She pulled my battered Subaru up onto the dirt road, passing an old white sign declaring this home and piece of land as the McCorrigan family plantation, est. 1858.

I craned my neck to look at the massive white house, the loads of cars parked neatly in rows off on the open patches of grass. BMW's, Mercedes, and a variety of expensive cars filled my stomach with self-doubt and nerves.

I suddenly felt Jen's hand on my shoulder, squeezing it. "Don't worry, Lauren. It's all show, money is not a necessity to be a part of this family."

I flinched at the comment. Jen was always about money, status and everything else that came with it. I had thrown it off as a part of her work in the entertainment industry, but now seeing her family's wealth laid out in front of me, I began to think differently. It also made me dread meeting the rest of her family and the evil step sister, who according to Jen, was a thousand times more materialistic about the world.

As Jen parked the car, I started thinking about how to get out of this even as quickly as possible. I was a simple photographer that was starting to gain recognition. I lived out of a backpack for months on end, showering in tiny buckets of water, and living in and out of warzones. Being a photojournalist was not a career that would afford me a BMW or a fancy home on a rolling Virginia hill.

"babe, relax. They're going to love you."

I rolled my eyes, standing up from the car and smoothing out the pale pink linen shirt I had put on. I now felt completely out of place in my nice dark jeans and boots, regardless of Jen telling me that I was perfectly dressed for a family backyard graduation party. "I don't know, Jen." I waved around at the magnanimous display of wealth around me. "This is well out of my league."

Jen rushed over, grabbing my arm and kissing my cheek. "Lauren, if I think you're perfect, everyone else will."

I rolled my eyes again, grabbing the small gift bag I had placed on the floor of the car. It was just a simple gift of a journal and a nice pen that I had gotten for Jen's step sister, feeling under pressure to get a gift after the last minute invite landed on my chest in the haze of post sex bliss. I stared at my girlfriend, mumbling out a hesitant agreement.

Jen kissed my cheek again and dragged me towards the large front porch. "I promise, a couple of hours and if it sucks, we can make up an excuse and leave."

I nodded in agreement and moved my gaze to the masses of people mingling with drinks in their hands. My anxiety increasing with every step I took.

This was already sucking.

Two steps away from the porch, I heard Jen's name cast out over the murmuring crowd, a polite southern accent emphasizing every syllable in her name. "Jennifer Katherine McCorrigan!"

Jen groaned and frowned as she looked up at the elegant looking older woman sashaying down the steps toward us. I had to take a small breath in at the beauty of the older woman. I had seen pictures of Jen's mom, Savannah, and always thought her to be a spitting image of her daughter. But in person, she was equally as stunning as Jen. She had the same gorgeous auburn hair Jen had, done up in a stylish ponytail, and had the same big hazel eyes Jen batted my way when she wanted something from me. Tall like Jen was, I smiled at how genetics worked in incredibly strong ways.

Savannah rushed towards her daughter, scooping her up in a strong hug that made Jen groan harder.

"Oh my lord, I'm beyond excited to have both of my girls together this weekend. It has been far too long since the family was whole." Savannah released Jen and looked my way, a sly smirk crawling across her face. "And is this the delightful Lauren Lewis? Girlfriend?"

Jen was now completely and utterly embarrassed as she grabbed my hand. "This is, yes." She looked up at me, turning a brighter shade of red as I laughed. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Lauren, my girlfriend. Lauren, this is mom. Savannah McCorrigan."

I held out my hand, taking the strong handshake Savannah offered me. She ran her eyes over me like all parents did when they first met me, sizing me up and determining in the first thirty seconds if I was a good fit for their child.

"You, my dear, are gorgeous." She winked at me as I blushed. "Oh dear, take it as a compliment, not an embarrassment. Anyone who can handle my wild one deserves all of the compliments one can offer." She turned and waved for us to follow. "Come on, food has just been served and I need to find Izzy. She's been running around all morning trying to hide from the Edward's boy. It's like high school all over again."

Jen grumbled out. "Great, Tommy is here." She sighed and looked at me, "Remember when I told you how Izzy stole my boyfriends? Tommy was one of them. I caught them under the bleachers on senior prom night, making out." Her frown deepened. "She never apologized even when she left for college in Seattle the next day. Izzy has always been selfish and rude."

I grabbed her hand, offering up a comforting squeeze. "It's okay. High school was many years ago and you have me." I leaned over, kissing the corner of Jen's mouth. "I think I spotted an ice chest full of beer over by the porch swing."

Jen laughed, shoving me away. "Grab as many as you can carry and then meet me on the back porch." She leaned closer, her big eyes meeting mine. "If you see a jar of moonshine in there, grab that too. I'm going to need a drink or two to deal with my shitty step sister."

I shook my head laughing. "Deal." I kissed her again and sent her to follow her mother through the house.

When Jen was gone, I let out a slow breath. My nerves were all over the place and I was strangely intimidated by meeting Izzy after hearing all of the horror stories. I had this image of a short, chubby, angry, and evil girl that was a year older than Jen and basically the reincarnation of the devil himself. Determined on ruining the life of Jen every chance she could get.

It didn't help that I was in a strange place with my feelings for Jen. We had been dating for almost six months, and I cared for her, but I was still learning about her. We were polar opposites, and even though opposites attracted, there was a few little things that were becoming bigger things. I was hoping that the trip to Australia would help clear my head and get me to a place where I wanted to finally settled down.

Relationships were something I often failed at due to my nomadic job. Work was my inspiration and often my greatest love, and I had yet to find it's match in another person. Jen was close, but after the great nights in bed we shared, the morning after left me staring at her as she sifted through her phone. Looking at all of the social media sites to stay on top of what the celebrity world was doing. All I wanted was to wake up to her, sit in silence or read a book to her while we ate breakfast, or at least wake up to her still sleeping and not running around the room to find her laptop to start tracking the Kardashians next move.

I shook my head to myself as I walked to the massive metal ice chest I had spotted the second I stepped up onto the porch. I needed to figure my life out soon or just say fuck it, and let chance be my guide. Regardless if it meant the only relationship I had would be with my camera and the world.

Setting the gift bag down on the wooden planks, I reached into the ice chest, digging in the bottom for the coldest beers.

"The colder ones are on the top." A smooth voice from behind me, startled me and I spun around.

"I'm sorry." The apology fell out of my mouth out of habit. I shook the icy water off my hand and looked up to smile at the voice.

And I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

The smiling brunette was beyond anything woman I had ever seen in my life. All of the corners of the world I had been to, no one matched her beauty. Her big brown eyes smiled as she smirked at me, a dimple on side of her face peeking out and making my heart skip. Her long brown hair was down and fell perfectly against her bare shoulders.

"You don't need to apologize, I've been to a McCorrigan party or four, and know they always have the caterers keep the coldest beers on the top." The brunette brushed past me, her arm gracing mine ever so slightly, sending a shiver through my body at the contact and forcing me to take a step back.

I cleared my throat, trying not to stare at this incredibly beautiful woman in front of me, wearing a dark blue seersucker dress that landed right at the top of her calves. I blew out a slow breath, cursing the way my body was reacting towards this woman. I felt like a creepy hormonal teenager and tipped my head down. "This is my first one, I mean, my first McCorrigan party." I frowned at how awkward I suddenly had become.

The brunette chuckled, reaching down to grab two brown bottles of beer. After pulling the cap off of one, she handed it to me, grinning. "Hopefully it won't be your last, these parties are always a blast." She took a sip from the bottle in her hand, licking her lips and motioning towards the house. "How do you know the McCorrigans? I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

I shrugged sheepishly. "I'm dating their one daughter, Jen." I sighed, staring at the top of the bottle. "She invited me to her step sister Izzy's graduation party." I looked up, embarrassed that I had not bothered to introduce myself to this beautiful stranger. I wiped my hand on my jeans and held it out. "I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. Lauren Lewis."

The brunette grinned, biting her bottom lip as she took my hand, sending that shiver back up my spine. "Nice to meet you Lauren Lewis, my name is Bo."

I smiled, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. "Bo? What is Bo short for?"

"Ysabeau. But you can call me Bo, my dad and all of my friends call me that." Her grin grew brighter as she let go of my hand, returning it to clutch the beer bottle with the other. "So, you're Jen's new girlfriend? The photojournalist?"

I gave Bo a look when she rolled her eyes, "Small town, Lauren and Savannah hasn't stopped talking about how her little girl has finally found a substantial mate."

"Mate?" I smiled, "That's a new one."

Bo laughed, motioning for us to walk over to the rail of the porch. "Savannah is a bit different, open minded and accepting, but different." Leaning forward on the porch rail, she sighed. "Every time I come back to this small town, I miss it and cannot wait to be away from it." She glanced over at me, her brown eyes meeting mine. "I envy you and your freedom to travel, Lauren."

I shrugged, feeling the beads of sweat building along the base of my neck, and not from the warmth of the early afternoon. "It can be fun, liberating, but there are times I miss having a small town to come home to." I rested my hip against the rail, facing Bo and subtly taking in her features. Noting again how incredibly beautiful this woman was.

"And where are you from Lauren?" Bo turned quickly, smirking when she caught me staring at her.

Blushing, I turned to look out on the yard. "A small town in Maine that was too small for my ambitions." I sighed, "I grew up and found the world to be a better place. It also helped that it was just my mother and I, and she moved to Florida the second I was in college. Leaving me to find my own path in the world, my own place to eventually call home." I paused, looking over at Bo. Why was I telling this complete stranger, things I still had yet to tell my own girlfriend? I had only told Jen about my college years, glossing over where I was born and raised.

Bo stood up, placing a hand on my forearm. "And have you found a home?"

The intensity in her eyes, made me want to open up to this woman and tell her everything I held deep in my soul. "Not yet, still looking." I paused, when the words just spilled out, "I'm still looking it and the one person who can make anywhere feel like home as long as their standing next to me." I tilted my head down the instant I said it. I knew I was blatantly flirting with Bo, and at the same time, admitting that I had doubts about Jen.

Bo squeezed my arm, leaning forward to whisper. "Your secrets safe with me Lauren." She then met my eyes again. "You're definitely the incredible woman they all say you are. The quiet photojournalist with a heart that can't be caged." Bo grinned, "Savannah's words. Seems she's a bit hesitant about Jen's intentions with you, her wild child daughter has never been able to settled down and understand what love really is. A figment of reality that doesn't exist in her world of celebrities, fame, and flashing cameras." Bo's smile faded as she turned back to the yard. "A figment of reality that I also seem to struggle with." She mumbled the last few words.

I felt the tension in the air immediately, and attempted to break it up with humor. "Please don't tell me that a woman as beautiful as you, Bo, haven't had a million suitors falling at your feet, starting wars, or naming cruise ships in your honor."

Bo's grin reappeared and she rolled her eyes. "Quantity is no match for quality, Lauren." She looked my way, "But I can see Jen has won the lottery by meeting you. Beauty, heart, and kindness."

I felt my face turn a bright red color as Bo continued to stare at me. Her grin fading again when she whispered so only the two of us could hear, "You're the first person to tell me I was beautiful and made me actually believe it, Lauren."

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat down and focused on the cooling beer in my hand. Her words struck a familiar chord deep in my heart. I kept my eyes on the bottle and whispered back, "You should, because it's the truth."

I had no idea what the hell was happening between this woman and I. I was never ever this bold and open with anyone, even women I had dated for years. But there was something about this Bo, that drew me in and begged me to be open, real and true. It was as if the universe and the weird energies it held, dared me, forced me to speak and decided Bo would be that rarity in the world that would allow me to do as such. I looked up, finding Bo still looking at me, and a strange foreign feeling washed over me. One that felt like I had known Bo my entire life and regardless of the fact she was a stranger, I felt safe around her. Safe enough to be open and honest.

Bo smiled softly. "Lauren, you're staring."

I chuckled, giving her a dirty look. "So are you." I grinned seeing her smile and blush, nodding in agreement.

"It appears so, but you are also very beautiful, Lauren. If I can be so bold to say it aloud."

I took a step closer to the brunette, reaching out to place my hand on her bare arm, when I heard Jen's voice bellow from the side. "IZZY!"

Bo spun around, whispering a curse word as Jen came rushing forth with a shitty smirk on her face. "I see you've met my amazing girlfriend, Lauren."

Bo had a tight smile on her face, clutching her beer bottle as Jen rushed over to me, throwing an arm around my waist.

I knew my mouth was hanging open in shock, staring at Bo.

Jen tugged me closer to her. "Lauren, this is Izzy, my step sister."

Bo caught my eyes, a slight sadness falling over them as she cringed. "Jen, I hate that name. Call me Ysabeau, please." Bo's eyes never left mine, silently trying to communicate something to me.

But I was too taken aback and angry at what just happened. Bo knew who I was, knew that I was dating her step sister, and yet she flirted up a storm with me. Jen laughed, "You've been Izzy since we were five and knowing you hate it, makes me want to say it more." Jen turned to look at me. "Mom is looking for us, wants you to meet my dad."

Bo grumbled. "You mean, my dad."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean I don't see him as my father. He raised me since I was five, Izzy." She sighed heavily and grabbed my hand.

I took a few stuttered steps before Jen let go and pointed at the ice chest. "Grab me a beer?"

I nodded and reached down, trying to desperately swallow down my anger. "Sure."

Jen trotted around the corner as I grabbed two new beers. Standing up I caught Bo looking at me. I cleared my throat, "Nice to meet you." I turned to follow Jen when Bo grabbed my wrist.

"Lauren, I…" She paused. "I should've introduced myself before…things went the way they did."

I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "It's okay, I just flirted with my girlfriend's sister and she let me." I met Bo's eyes, "I really never believed all of Jen's stories about you, but now I'm wondering. What kind of person lets what just happened, happen? If you knew who I was…"

Bo cut me off. "I knew of you, I didn't expect you to be so beautiful and so different than what they all told me about you." She turned away from me, dropping her hand from my wrist. "I got caught up in a moment."

I blew out a breath, wanting to be away from this woman and the way she made me feel. "Well, happy graduation Bo." I didn't look back and walked towards where Jen was standing with Savannah and another man.

I wasn't going to look back, angry that Bo had played me, but my heart tugged on the strings and I found myself looking over my shoulder. Catching Bo leaning over the rail and wiping a tear from her cheek, and in that moment, I knew this wasn't the last time I'd see Bo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this will be alternating POV as requested. I have no idea what i'm doing, how long this thing will be. But i'm just writing trying to fire up the old tired mind to go back to book writing. Sometimes you have to go back to the good times to start some new things. So, this is what's happening. Hopefully you will enjoy, and hopefully the nasty faces will stay at bay, complaining about this or that. I'm a writer who clearly just enjoys writing and having people read it. Anyways, here's Bo's thoughts on things.**

* * *

 **(BO POV)**

Three weeks later – NYC

* * *

I was definitely a small town girl, lost in the fast pace tempo of the big city. Standing at the corner of Madison and fifth, I was overwhelmed trying to watch where I was going, where traffic was headed and not gawk at the huge skyscrapers around me.

I felt like a silly little country girl, which I technically was, but it still left me shaking my head. I had been to many large cities, lived in Washington D.C. while I finished my PHD at Georgetown.

But New York City was a different beast, maybe because it had always been my dream to live and work here since my dad held me on his lap and told me stories about when he was young man in the city. Whatever magic that had captured me as kid, was still burning thickly in my veins as I stood on the sidewalk. Watching a million yellow taxi cabs zip by.

A stupid grin covered my face, this was my new home. I had a brand new dream job working at the Museum of modern art as an intern in the photography restoration and archive department. I had gotten the call the night of my graduation party, bringing a tiny bright spot to such a dreadful and embarrassing night.

Glancing at the sheet of paper in my hand, I felt my smile drop. That graduation party was such a disaster, not because it was my entire family together and my Uncle Calvin drank all of the moonshine and mooned the party from the stage during my dad's speech. None of the hijinks my mixed family created was why my stomach turned when I thought about that night, it was the quiet, shy blonde bending over to grab beers.

Lauren Lewis. Beautiful photojournalist who was also dating my sister.

I frowned, tucking the paper back into my shirt pocket. I had no intentions of flirting with Lauren, or being as stupidly bold as I had been with her. I was going to smile, be polite and get her a plate full of food like I had done for the thousand other guests at the party.

Then something happened, something filled the air between us like a set of spark plugs in my dad's vintage '69 mustang. Firing off and igniting an engine inside of me that begged me to open up and take on a new road in life. Lauren was attractive, and became more attractive as she spoke. Filling my world with a fresh breath of air that I was not used to in the last few years. She was genuine, honest and incredibly real. In many ways she reminded me of my mother, my real mother.

I knew I should have told her who I was the second she introduced herself. I had heard all about Jen's new girlfriend and how she was so down to earth, talented, and good for my bratty step sister. But I didn't, I let it go getting swallowed up in the mysterious magnetic pull brewing between us. Instead, I listened to her talk and forgot the world around me, losing myself in the way her eyes smiled when she called me beautiful. I didn't lie when I told her that she was the first person to make me believe they were telling the truth when she told me I was beautiful. I could see in her eyes, there was no agenda in flirting with me. She didn't want my family's money, didn't want to bed me because I was the hottest girl on campus, or in class, she didn't want to fill my head with quick lies that would have me bending to whatever she wanted from me. That's what made the tears slip out when she walked away, I had never been able to really let anyone in since my mom died and Jen and her mom came into our lives. I was always extremely guarded and careful.

And yet, Lauren blew right into that brick wall I built when I was six with one sheepish look and a smile that made my heart melt. It could have been the closest to love at first sight I may have ever experienced, but I quickly chalked it up as a life lesson. Always introduce yourself and be up front, no matter the occasion. A lesson I would carry and pass on to everyone I met, save yourself from the embarrassment of flirting with your sisters incredibly perfect girlfriend.

I sighed, tightening my grip on the bag around my shoulders. Lauren Lewis didn't want anything from me, especially now. I had hurt when I played the stranger game and she avoided me for the rest of the night at my dad's plantation. Only smiling at me when Savannah forced all of us into a picture. Only issuing a polite goodbye when Jen and her left to go spend the night over in Richmond. Lauren barely looked at me until I bumped into her trying to grab Jen's purse. Our hands grazing and firing off those sparkplugs again, she just met my eyes for a second that felt like an hour, smiled tightly and backed away quickly from me.

Whatever spark there was, I had smashed it out by being a fool and it was made worse when I found her gift later on in the evening. A leather bound journal with a very nice pen. The card wishing me a happy graduation and hoping I could use the journal as a notebook. It was more thoughtful than any of the other gifts I had gotten that night and it made me feel like an even bigger idiot for my behavior.

Making me wish I could somehow find Lauren and apologize, but the only way I could do that was by reaching out to Jen and that was the last thing I wanted to do. The girl was constantly afraid I was going to steal her boyfriends or girlfriends, not ever realizing that most of the people she dated were the most annoying people on the earth, only dating her to get to me. Lauren being the exception.

I sighed heavier, looking at the addresses around me, counting down to the gallery I was meeting the owner of to do weekend work.

Lauren was the exception and as much as I knew I would never see her again, I wanted to see her again. My heart kept poking me to search her out, that there was something more there than my epic faux paus of manners.

I chuckled, walking up the steps to the Argus Gallery, why was I thinking like this? Lauren made it clear, she wanted nothing to do with me and she made Jen happy. It was old news, and I had a road full of good news ahead of me to focus on.

I opened the heavy glass door, tipping my head down to pull of my glasses when I collided with whoever was walking out, producing a collective groan from both of us upon impact,

I stepped back, noticing that I had knocked a large leather portfolio out of the hands of the person. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me get that." I bent down at the same time they did, bumping my head into theirs.

"It's okay, I can get it."

I paused, that voice sounded very familiar. I looked up to see a head full of blonde hair and my stomach flipped. I leaned back, craning my eyes down. "Lauren?"

The blonde hair rustled up as she met my eyes, startled. Lauren squinted at me around the mid afternoon sun. "Yes?"

I smiled softly, feeling my heart race and the sweat build. I stood up, giving Lauren room to grab her portfolio and find her feet. I blew out a slow breath. "Hi, it's me, Bo. Jen's sister."

Lauren stood up slowly, nodding as she adjusted the heavy case in her hand. "I knew your voice was familiar." She found my eyes and smiled politely. "Sorry for smashing into you, I wasn't paying attention."

I shook my head, smiling at how awkward and cute Lauren was. "It's fine. I should apologize for not looking before I enter a room." I stared at the woman, noting how incredible she looked in a ratty, grey t-shirt with a faded Nikon logo on it. Her hair was down and wind blown, framing her face that had very little makeup. A far cry from the well dressed and put together woman I met on my dad's porch.

Lauren noticed I was staring and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I should go so you can come in."

She went to move past me, when I acted on gut instinct and grabbed her forearm gently. "Wait, can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Lauren gave me a strange look. "Um, I don't know?" She was looking at me in the same way she did on that porch when Jen ran up to me.

I sighed, looking down at my hand on her arm. Knowing I should let go, but there was no way in hell I could, Lauren's warmth was reeving that old Mustang engine inside of me. "I want to apologize for what happened at my party and I need to give you a thank you card for your gift." I smiled when I saw Lauren's mouth curl up into a hesitant smile. I dropped my hand from hers, digging in my bag until I pulled out the thick stack of thank you cards I had to drop off at the post office. Holding them up, I found hers and pulled it free. "Savannah has always made me send out thank you cards since I was seven. It's a habit that won't die anytime soon." I looked back up at Lauren. "So, what do you say? Coffee, a thank you note and a heartfelt apology?"

Lauren sighed, looking down at her portfolio. "I don't know Bo. I still feel odd about our interaction." She shrugged.

I nodded. "I understand, you're my sisters girlfriend and I kind of half expect her to pop around the corner shouting Izzy at me, acting like the brat she is." I smiled, trying to make it seem more like a joke than the truth.

"Jen's in Baltimore." Lauren paused as the words seem to blurt out of her mouth like a gunshot. She cleared her throat, shrugging. "I mean she's in Baltimore because of work and this trip was just a few days for me. I came up here to get my apartment lease signed and meet with Paolo the gallery owner for my show next week." She suddenly stopped, rolling her eyes. "I'm rambling about things that are very inconsequential to you."

I laughed, shaking my head as relief washed over me, mixed with excitement of possibly having Lauren all to myself. "It's fine, it's nice to not be the only one who likes to ramble when they're nervous or excited." Jamming my hands in my pocket, the thank you note stuck under my arm, I tried again. Something was driving me not to give up on this random second chance of meeting Lauren. "I'm about two seconds away from begging you to let me make up for my stupidity."

Lauren met my eyes, staring in them for a second, making my stomach flip and twist at the way the light sunk into her golden brown eyes. After an eternity she smiled, shaking her head. "Fine. I will take you up on the apology coffee." She looked over her shoulder as Paolo hollered my name.

"Ysabeau! You found it!" Paolo rushed towards the door, grinning as he saw Lauren. "I see you've met my dearest friend, Lauren Lewis."

I nodded, looking over at Lauren. "I have, a couple times now."

Paolo laughed, clapping Lauren lovingly on the back. "She drops off pieces for me to sell here and there. Her work is incredible and one of the few artists I never have to worry about dusting their work as it lingers on my walls."

Lauren blushed, shaking her head. "I'm not good, people just like journalistic work to hang over the kitchens. Makes them feel connected to the world."

Paolo chuckled. "Bullshit Lauren, you could quit travelling and working for those terrible magazines and live a life like Leibovitz." He then looked my way, raising an eyebrow. "Bo, I know we had a appointment to talk about your work schedule, but I have a client who wants to come in and browse privately. Can we bump us back till tomorrow?" He held his hands up, "You're hired, so don't worry about that, I just need to make this client happy."

I grinned. "It's totally fine, Paolo. I was about to take Lauren to coffee."

Paolo got the biggest shit eating grin on his face, looking between Lauren and I. "Oh I see, then I shall let you two ladies get to it." He winked at me and mouthed to call him later. I gave him a dirty look and stepped back to where Lauren had move to, allowing Paolo and I more room to talk.

Lauren was staring out in the street, watching the myriad of activity roll by. I stopped to stand right next to her, "This city overwhelms me when I stop to think about it for too long."

Lauren smiled looking over at me. "Really? You seem so confident in yourself, I can't imagine anything overwhelming you."

I shrugged. "It's all a show." I looked past her, pointing at a small coffee shop at the end of the block. "That place is quiet and has really great espresso."

"Sounds good to me." Lauren's voice was quiet and I could feel her eyes on me as I started walking towards the coffee shop.

* * *

Inside the coffee shop, I found a table closest to the door and sat where I could look out the window when my nerves continued to grow out of control. Lauren sat across from me, smiling as the waitress came over and took our order.

I quickly slid the thank you note across the table to Lauren. "First, here's the thank you note. Thank you for the journal and pen. I've been using it at work a lot lately, taking down notes about the art pieces I mingle with and doodling on my breaks." I pulled my hands back, tucking them close to my body to avoid touching Lauren. Every time I did, it revved that engine and had me doing, and saying stupid things.

Lauren slowly picked up the thank you card, setting off to the side. "And where is work, Bo?"

"The MOMA. I started there a week and a half ago in an internship with the curators. It's paid, not great pay, but it gets my foot in the door." I picked at a napkin, this woman was making me nervous and desperate to get out of the shop before I did something stupid and flirt with my sister's girlfriend. "Um, so, I'm really sorry about what happened at my dad's house. I should've told you who I was, and that I knew you were Jen's girlfriend." I frowned, tearing at the white napkin. "I have no idea what came over me, I just, I don't know and I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable and made things super awkward." I sucked in a breath, "Being around my family makes me do stupid things."

Lauren laughed lightly. "I can see that. Jen has a tendency to rile people up with her unique outlook on life." Lauren paused as the waitress dropped off the coffee. "To be honest, Bo, you didn't make me uncomfortable. You actually made me feel very comfortable when we started talking. It was just the whole segue way into flirting that was a little uncool."

I winced, nodding. "Again, I have no idea what came over me." I picked up the white porcelain mug, "But in the name of honesty, I meant what I said. You're quite a catch and Jen is a lucky girl."

Lauren shrugged. "Perhaps."

I gave her a strange look. "Perhaps? Is there trouble in Baltimore?" I felt a small twinge of hope. Hope that Jen was being herself and pushing Lauren away. Giving me a weird sense of hope that I could try to be more open with Lauren. I frowned, dropping my gaze to the black liquid in the cup. What the hell was I doing? I had no interest in dating anyone, I had no desire to start up a relationship until my internship was over, and even then, I had no idea what I wanted from anyone. And yet, this blonde woman across from me had me dreaming big, big dreams starring her.

"How about we talk about you, Bo. I'm curious to know more about the evil step sister from the source itself." Lauren smirked, sipping at her coffee.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Jen has told you, is all creative writing." I turned back to the torn napkin. "I bet she told you about Tommy Edwards?"

Lauren nodded. "Caught you two making out under the bleachers, senior prom night?"

I groaned, leaning back in the chair. "He was trying to make out with me, slobbering all over my face while I tried to push him off me. Jen came in at the wrong time and was devastated. She had a crush on Tommy since sixth grade, but he was more interested in me for the simple fact I had the biggest boobs in class."

Lauren chuckled, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, but that's kind of funny and sad." She waved her hand. "Jen never told me that part, just griped when Tommy was at the party."

"He was there, with his wife and two kids. He married a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader with boobs the size of Texas. He was invited by Savannah so she could wrangle tickets for a charity raffle she's holding next month." I grinned at Lauren still trying to hold back the laughter. "I'm glad you find it funny."

"I do, I'm sorry, but it makes me laugh hearing the truth. Jen has always complained about the size of her breasts, so it makes sense why she would be upset, regardless of me telling her that she's more than adequate." Lauren shook her head.

That's when I noticed that there was something in Lauren's eyes that betrayed her being happy with my sister. It was a tired look, one that seemed incomplete, like Lauren was happy but at the same time not utterly happy. I smiled, "What else has my sister told you about me?"

Lauren looked up, raising her eyebrows. "You want to hear everything?"

I nodded. "Yes, I mean we are in a different state and I certainly won't tell her you told me. I'd hate to see you in any kind of trouble, you're far too kind hearted, Lauren." I wanted to add on far too beautiful, but held it back. I couldn't start flirting with Lauren, I did respect my sister not to go down that road again.

The blonde smirked. "Well, she thinks you have your master's in art, but seeing you're the Bo Paolo was talking about, I know better. You have a PHD in photograph restoration, a masters in American history and graduated from Georgetown." She grinned at me, "I wished I had known that when I met you, I would've loved to pick your brain about so much."

"I'll make sure to give you my email address. You can ask me questions all you want." I motioned around the city outside the windows. "I don't have any friends here since I moved here, so I'll have time to indulge in your educational inquiries."

Lauren grinned meeting my eyes, searching them in a way that made me very sweaty. "Is it true that you used to steal all of Jen's Halloween candy? And why does she call you Izzy when no one else does?"

I held my hands up. "Guilty. I couldn't help it, I was a chubby little nerdy looking kid who loved full sized snickers. I would raid her candy bag and replace it with the nasty flavored tootsie rolls." I ran a hand through my hair. "Izzy. I hate that name so much. Jen couldn't say Ysabeau when we first met and Savannah refuses, still does, to call me Bo. Thinking it's too masculine. So, Jen has always called me Izzy, out of spite in recent years. She has only called me Ysabeau once, but that's linked to a sad story I avoid telling." I looked up at Lauren staring at me with an intense look of care set in her bright brown eyes. "That's probably why you had no idea who I was that day." I turned away, looking over my shoulder at a few other patrons in the coffee shop.

Lauren shook her head. "I can't picture you chubby or nerdy looking, you've got a elegance about you that makes me think of old movies. The way the woman knew they were beautiful but didn't put much thought towards it, they just lived and were beautiful doing it." She picked up her mug. "Yes, I've only known you as Izzy, not Bo or even Ysabeau. Which is quite the interesting name that I had to look up. Very fitting for you, Bo." Lauren grinned as I blushed, shifting topics as she could probably feel how thick my embarrassment was in that moment. "Let's see, Jen always calls you the evil step sister and I've yet to hear you call her anything but sister. Why is that?"

I barely heard the last part, still caught on Lauren making the comment about me being beautiful. She was destroying my will and making it almost impossible not to flirt with her. "Um, that's because I only see her as my sister. We've been a family since I was five and my dad married Savannah. I call Savannah mom and Jen my sister, it's the only family I really knew outside of my mom." I sighed, "There was a time when Jen and I were inseparable, then I physically developed faster than her and became very independent at an early age, while she fell into the popular groups at school. Always wanting to be the cheerleader or popular girl." I raised my eyebrows. "She rigged the prom votes to be prom queen, offering everyone five bucks if they voted for her. I bet she still has the school newspaper framed in her apartment, the one with her and Tommy Edwards on the cover as Prom King and Queen."

"I can see that. She loves being the center of attention, but it's interesting to see the two point of views on your relationship." Lauren had that look again as she glanced out the window. "Maybe that's why she's so good at her job, she knows how to work the spotlight and an angle." She turned back to me, a sad smile on her face. "I feel like I should apologize to you, Bo, for thinking you were this monster she beast Jen described you as."

I opened my mouth in shock, "Did she really call me that?"

Lauren laughed, nodding. "A couple of times the morning after your party, but I might have told her that you didn't tell me who you were and I embarrassed myself."

I smiled tightly, "Did you tell her everything? My awkward flirting?"

"No." Lauren's smile faded completely. She looked at her watch, "I should get going. I have to meet with my editor in a half hour." She looked up at me, a forced smile on her face. "Thank you for the coffee and thank you for the thank you card, Bo."

I whispered out a you're welcome and struggled with what to do next. I didn't want Lauren to leave, the way she was rushing to leave made me believe there was a chance I would never see her again. I watched her collect her things, before I went with my gut and dug in my bag. "Wait, let me write down my email address so you can ask whatever photography questions you have." I scribbled across the back of the piece of paper I had written Paolo's address on. "And maybe, if you're up to it, I can give you a behind the scenes tour of the restoration unit at MOMA. We have received a huge collection of negatives from a estate sale in Germany. All color photographs from World War 2 that need sorting and printing." I held out the paper, my hand shaking with nerves.

I had to do something to keep Lauren in my life a little longer, and I had no solid idea why.

Lauren adjusted the portfolio on her shoulder, and as she took the small piece of paper, she half covered my hand with hers. Both of us sucking in a quick breath from the electric sparkplug feeling that shot through our hands. "I'm only in New York for another day."

I tried to smile, slowly trying to pull my hand back when Lauren squeezed it gently, looking up to meet my eyes. "But I will be back in two weeks, permanently." Lauren rolled her eyes, chuckling nervously, "Well, until my trip to Australia at the end of summer, but I will come back here to live permanently and I think I could use a friend in this city too, Bo." Her tone softened as she stared in my eyes. The energy thick between us as we both silently questioned what the hell was going on in this moment.

Lauren was dating my sister. I shouldn't feel like this or want to feel like this about her. I had always respected Jen and whoever she was dating. Being kind, cordial and adhering to the unspoken bro code about dating, or sniping the person your sibling is dating. But the longer I looked in Lauren's eyes, soaking in the way she was looking at me, I decided that I would fight Jen to the death to win Lauren's heart.

It would be a futile battle, but one I would start in a heartbeat if ever Lauren gave me the call to arms. I was definitely falling into something for this woman, and it went past lusting over the gorgeous woman standing across from me, holding my hand. And it frightened me how strongly I felt for her, so quickly. Betraying all of my learned sensibilities of how romance and love should work.

Lauren removed her hand at the sound of her phone ringing in her back pocket. Pulling it out she frowned, answering it. "Hey Jen, I know I was going to call an hour ago, but I ran into a friend and we went for coffee." She looked up at me, "Can you hang on a second, Jen?"

Lauren muted the phone and motioned towards the pen in my hand. "Can I borrow that?"

I held out the pen. "Tell Jen I said hi." I smiled weakly trying to find something to stand for as my world was in a strange tailspin, Jen calling right when she did, had me feeling like a damn fool.

Lauren unmuted the phone and listened to Jen prattle on, only issuing mumbles or one word answers, as she flipped over the coffee shop menu, writing quickly on it. "Yes, Jen. I will be back in Baltimore on Thursday. Yes, we can go to that new restaurant that famous chef you love opened." Lauren held out the menu, frowning as she motioned that she had to go. "No, I can't go to Los Angeles next week for that premier, I have to be back here, getting ready for my trip. Jen, please, can we talk about this when I'm back at the apartment?"

Lauren threw up a small wave and exited the coffee shop.

I watched her disappear down the corner, out of sight before I glanced at the menu she handed me.

 _Bo,_

 _My email address and phone number are below. I'd love to take you up on the offer of checking out the restoration process. I'll be back next Tuesday and will be in the city for a while and could use a non-work related friend. Please reach out to me and let me know your schedule so we can set something up._

 _You're a far cry from the evil image I had drilled into my head, the exact opposite actually, and I'm grateful. Not every beautiful woman I've met has the inherent kindness you do. I find that to be a breath of welcome fresh air, so don't change and ignore everything your sister thinks of you._

 _In full disclosure of honesty, I never told Jen about the flirting. I was equally as guilty for doing it and for once in my life, you made me feel very much alive and daring, but I know all we can be is friends and I look forward to being your friend Bo._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Lauren._

I couldn't lie and say I wasn't disappointed reading the just be friends part, but I understood.

Lauren was dating my sister and I never stood in the way of my family's happiness, even if it meant forgoing my own.

I let out a breath, folded the menu and stuck in my bag. I was always a firm believer that when life threw you a curve ball, you sometimes had to let it go and not swing at it.

If it was meant to be, if I was meant to chase after Lauren, I would see the signs soon enough. For now, I would just focus on getting my new life started in a new city and forget that nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Lauren Lewis wasn't mine. She was my sister's and for the first time in my entire life, I was jealous and envious of Jen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: this is what it is, it went where it did because it wanted to. I'll have to think what's next, but in regards to my weak bo characters, she's human in this, and her reactions are based on real people i know and i'm trying a new approach out. anyways, heres chapter 3, this might be wrapping up in a chapter or two. who knows. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lauren**

I sat in the middle of the empty living room, surrounded by boxes of my things. The movers had just dropped off the last of everything from Baltimore, and now I was staring at my life cleanly packed up, and organized, in boxes.

It had been two weeks since I was here, having been delayed by work and Jen having a meltdown about the future. Our future. We had a mild fight when I came back from that first quick trip. She was upset I refused to go to the movie premiere and that led to all of her fears and insecurities to explode, the shrapnel hitting me. I held back for the most part, understanding that this was part of Jen's nature to become upset and spiral into overreacting, but I drew the line when she flat our demanded I skip the trip to Australia and focus on our relationship. It was like she had a point to prove and I was the trophy girlfriend she wanted to show off as my fame inched along.

Jen was far more serious than I was about us, hinting that she wanted to move forward quicker the second we were living together in New York. I was still trying to figure out who Jen was, and how she morphed into this clingy, infuriating woman I had met on assignments during Los Angeles fashion week. Then, she was a sweet, shy and invigorating woman who swept me off my feet our first three dates. Now, she was irritating and resembled more of the irritating entertainment reporters she worked with. Whether it was a byproduct of her work environment, or not, I was in desperate need of space.

So I took it.

I had left Jen two days ago with the instructions that I was going to New York for the rest of the time I had left until Australia. She was more than welcome to visit me when she had settled down and decided exactly what she wanted from me. Jen had a tantrum and basically threw me out of her apartment, crying and calling me a bitch for not understanding her needs. I let out a sigh as I sat cross legged on the floor, spinning my cell phone around as it lit up with nasty and sad text messages from Jen. Alternating between begging for me to forgive her one second, then to shove my cameras up my stuck up ass, the next.

Her behavior was appalling and reminded me of the she beast comments she made about her sister, Bo, being a spoiled, selfish she beast.

Bo.

Then there was Bo.

I ran a hand through my messy hair, I had avoided Bo since that day at the coffee shop. I had no idea what I was doing with her, and no idea why I was not letting my brain control my actions. I was going with the flow and letting my heart guide me. Bo had earned her forgiveness the second I bumped into her and looked up to see those big brown eyes looking over me in concern. Then the cute thank you note was the cherry on the top.

I turned to look at the top of the coffee table where the simple thank you note laid, tucked in a book I was reading. Bo was something else I couldn't explain and it left me taking large steps away from her while I dealt with the stone cold fact I was in a relationship with her sister.

I ignored Bo's email about her schedule at the museum, her contact information with a standing open invitation to view the photography archives. I let it sit in my inbox, hoping I could delete it and move past whatever it was I felt for Bo. And what I did feel for her, it sunk into my bones and I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. The way she was very shy in her polite requests to make amends, the way she laughed and her dimples laughed with her, and the way she had a very plausible and kind reason for everything she had done for her sister. All acts that Jen twisted into the evil doings of a evil step sister.

Bo was the complete opposite of her step sister, and I found myself wanting to be around her. So much so, it felt like she was that last cigarette you struggled to avoid picking up. I wanted to learn more about her, sit and talk to her for hours about nothing, and catch her staring at me like had a handful of times in that coffee shop. Staring at me like she was trying to memorize every little detail about my face as if there would be a test later. It made me smile, Bo was paying attention to me and intently listening. Something I admired and looked for in a friend, or a partner.

I groaned and laid down on the cool wooden floors. Partner, there was no reason why I should even place Bo in that possible category. Yes, the attraction was there. Yes, it was clearly mutual and like a million fireworks lighting off when we touched. But, she was my girlfriend's sister and I had to keep her at arm's length until I figured out what Jen and I were doing.

I didn't want to break up with her, that would be the easy way out, but I had my limits. Jen was pushing those limits quickly.

I rolled over on my side to grab my ringing phone, seeing it was Jen I quickly answered it. "Hey."

"Lauren, do you even love me?" Jen was sniffling, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, but I just need to know. Do you love me? I love you so much, Lauren, and I get frustrated."

I covered my face with a hand. I did not want to have this conversation. We had only been dating six months, with most of those months with one of us out of town on assignment. I also wasn't one to use the word love unless I really meant it. I cared for Jen, but I knew I was a long way off from being in love with her. "Jen, this isn't a conversation I want to have over the phone." I glanced at the calendar, the weekend circled by Jen, announcing our first weekend together in my new apartment. "This weekend would be better."

Jen gasped out a sob. "No, Lauren! Tell me right now! Do you love me?" She was getting that pissy demanding tone I hated.

I stood up from the floor, my anger rising. "Jen, I'll say it again. I will not have this conversation with you over the phone while you're upset." I bit back that I could tell she had been drinking, fueling the emotional roller coaster she was riding on. "You're in Los Angeles and should be getting ready for the premiere. Focus on that and call me later before you go to bed, and I promise we will talk when you're here in the city next weekend." I closed my eyes. I hated negotiating with Jen, it happened so often lately it was driving me to the brink of ending everything with her. It was constant and it left me exhausted.

Jen sniffled. Whispering out, "Okay. I just miss you and I hate being away from you." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll call you when I get back to my hotel." She mumbled a few other things and I heard her co-worker in the background yell at her to start getting ready for the premiere press junkets.

I clenched my jaw as I tried to force out a genuine goodbye and hung up. Squeezing the phone hard out of frustration, I rushed to my camera bag, scooped it up and rushed out of the apartment. I was irritated and the only thing I knew to blow off steam, was to get lost in the city and take pictures.

I strolled around the city for a couple hours, the early afternoon bustling of a spring day providing me with plenty of shots. I soon fell into a calm, eased state and began to smile as I walked around, enjoying the life New York City bred in every breath it took.

After taking a few pictures in Central Park, I found myself standing outside the MOMA. The unique stone and glass building drew my attention upwards as it thrust a familiar, yet strange, fluttering in my stomach. I sighed, chewing on my bottom lip for a moment before my hand moved on its own, pulled out my cell phone, and opened Bo's email.

I grinned when I read that she would definitely be inside, working.

It took a moment of debating before I shook my head and walked inside the building. I had no idea what I was doing, but for whatever reason, my gut was telling me to take this road. See what happens.

The front visitors desk was busy with school groups, so I opted to walk around and catch an employee to ask where to find Bo. I was quickly lost in the art and photography on the walls, finding myself at the tail end of a school tour group.

I went to excuse myself and walk around when I heard her voice. Narrating in a firm, confident voice, something I hadn't heard from Bo yet, and it sucked me in.

I smiled at the middle school kids as I weaseled my way into the center of their group where I was somewhat in hiding. I found Bo standing at the front, wearing a grey pinstripe skirt with a white sleeveless blouse, showing off those same incredible arms I had first glanced on a porch a few weeks back. She had her hair up and away from her face, making me take in a deep breath at how absolutely breathtaking she was. I swallowed hard, looking down at the tops of my boots, silently telling my gut, my heart, and whatever it was spurring me on, to shush up for a minute.

I returned to Bo, grinning as she pointed at Warhol pieces and gave very detailed history about the piece and the artist. It made me grin to watch her, clearly in her element, and a far cry from the sheepish, shy woman I had last encountered. Bo was strong, independent and I was getting a front row view of that as she walked the group through the exhibit. She was invigorating, inspiring and I felt like I could watch her all day and not grow bored.

"Now, around this corner is my favorite new exhibit." Bo spun around, happy grin still on her face. "Any of you here heard of Vivian Maier?" She waited for a few hands to poke up in the air before she nodded and continued on. "Perfect. For those who don't. Vivian was a street photographer that no one knew existed until she died and her rolls of film were purchased at auction. They were developed and revealed an incredible hidden talent that we are all learning about." Bo walked around the corner and stopped in front of a black and white photograph of a woman looking out of a car window. She waved her hand over it, looking over the group. "Anyone here interested in photography or taking photography classes?"

Two students rose their hand, making Bo's face fall slightly. I smirked, raising my hand up and speaking over the group. "I've taken a photography class or two."

Bo's head snapped up, her eyes locking on mine as a slow grin and blush, crept over her face. Her eyes lit up like it was times square in here. She nodded. "Well, then would you mind stepping forward and giving me, us, your opinion on the photograph here?"

I shrugged. "I can try." I gently pushed through the group until I stood off to the side of Bo. I met her eyes again, feeling that firecracker flutter in my stomach. I turned away from her and focused on the image in front of me. "This photograph is simple yet complex. You can see that the main focal point is the woman sitting in the car, yet Vivian was able to pull into focus the image the woman was looking at. Giving the image a depth that is very rarely seen in a lot of photography. It's not a hard technique, it's just one that takes time and patience." I turned to the group, seeing that all of them were bored out of their minds. I smirked. "No iPhone camera can replicate the human touch."

A few students groaned and stuffed their faces into their phones while the two teachers chuckled in agreement. I turned back to Bo, finding her talking to another staff member. She was nodding and stepped away, announcing to the group. "Everyone, this is Karen. She will be taking over for me and showing you the interactive art exhibit in the west wing." She smiled and waved to the kids as they shuffled, still bored, onto the next leg of the tour.

When the hall was empty, she spun around to me on her heel. Grinning and biting her bottom lip. "I didn't know you were still in school?"

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Eh, I don't like to tell too many people, but I was held back last year. Seventh grade is a tough one." Tipping my head down, I sighed. "I was in the area and stopped in."

Bo folded her arms across her chest, still grinning and looking at me in that way she first did when we met. Intense and all consuming. "And here I thought you were ignoring my email."

I nodded, something about Bo made me want to be honest, no matter what. "I was. I did. But then I found myself standing outside of this building and the next thing I knew, I was looking for you." I frowned, stuffing my hands in my front pockets. "I don't know what I'm doing here."

Bo looked at me. "Since we're full disclosure here, Jen had text me two hours ago. Begging me to crawl the streets of Manhattan in the search of her girlfriend." She paused, her face twisting at the words. "I'm going to assume you two had a disagreement?"

"We did. I have no idea what's wrong with her, or us, lately. But it's been rough since I went back to Baltimore." I glanced at Bo. "Why is she calling you? I thought she hated you?"

Bo chuckled, nodding. "She does, but when she gets desperate for help, she comes to me. Not that I really want to help her this time around." Bo looked around the room, an awkward tension filling in the air. "Um, would you like to look in the archives while you're here? I've been working on a restoration project for this collection. Some of Maier's negatives are in need of some TLC and they gave them to me to work on."

I smiled, watching Bo's eyes light up as she spoke of her passion. "I'd love to."

Bo waved for me to follow her. "Great, it's this way."

Walking behind her, I had a strange wave of déjà vu wash over me. Giving me pause and focus on Bo, walking and idly chatting about the museum and her day. I had long ago heard that when déjà vu hit, it meant you were on the right path in life, that you shouldn't ignore it, but pay attention to it. That's when it hit me, Jen wasn't the sister I was meant to be with, it was the woman in front of me. It was Bo, the bold woman who lit my skin on fire reaching for a beer, the woman who was shy and careful with her words when she was nervous, but could command the attention of a room if given the chance.

I bit the inside of my mouth with every step I took. My heart racing and I could picture myself waking up to Bo in the morning, still sleeping, reading a book, or just sitting next to me, waiting for me to wake up and get our day started. I closed my eyes, cursing the feelings and thoughts. This wasn't right, I wasn't a cheater.

"Right over here, Lauren."

I opened my eyes to land on Bo holding a glass door open, giving me a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I just was thinking about something I probably should take care of soon." I motioned to the door. "Is this it?"

Bo's grin lit up. "It is." She stepped inside showing me a massive room with light tables, magnifying lenses and stacks of photo boxes. "This is my home away from home."

"Impressive." I smiled at Bo and followed her over to her work station. Bending over, I saw that she was working on restoring a roll of negatives that had seen better days, and she was doing a damn good job at it. I pointed at the end. "This looks like it's from her earlier collection, the set of film rolls found in Chicago."

Bo leaned forward, her arm brushing mine and sending those welcomed shivers through my body. "It is. They gave me rolls they think are beyond saving, it's my test to see where I'm at with the restoration process. If I can be ultimately trusted with other pieces." She leaned closer, pointing at the fine edges. "I was able to bring those back from nothing, I'm pretty excited about it." Her voice was filled with excited passion, that I had myself when I talked about my work with others in my field. I could almost feel the joy as she, moved her hands around, pointing out the things she had done over the last week, the processes she used and the hope for a restored piece at the end. Bo happy gave off a feeling that was contagious, and I could feel myself get more excited about what she was showing me. I could also feel her warmth as she leaned closer to me, our arms now fully touching and filling my body with a lovely tingly feeling.

I turned to ask her a question, and found myself inches away from Bo's face. I swallowed hard as I smelled her light perfume and could feel her warmth. God she was beautiful up close, her lips were just a movement away, and I could be kissing her. I let out a jagged breath and met her eyes, there was definitely a strong connection between us. I could see her pulse racing in the side of her neck.

Bo suddenly backed away and straightened up. "And uh, over here is some more of the collection we're working on grading and archiving for the National archives." She was nervously running her hands down the side of her skirt.

I watched her walk towards a large filing cabinet, and waited a moment before saying fuck it and spoke what was in my mind and my heart. "You feel it, don't you?"

Bo glanced over her shoulder, a careful smile on her face. "I can turn the air up."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and walking over. "Not that, Bo. You know what I mean." I motioned between us. "This, you feel the energy between us, the thick, confusing one that is making me question what the hell I'm doing anytime I'm around you." I sighed heavily. "I've only met you three times now, Bo, but it feels right. I feel like you're where I'm supposed to be. You make me forget my name, my crowded thoughts, and all of the sensibility I should be acting on." I stopped a step away from her. "I felt it the second I laid my eyes on you. You're someone special, Bo and I really…"

"You're dating my sister." Bo's voice came out soft, firm, but soft. She looked up at me with painful eyes, before nodding and looking down at the tops of her shiny black heels. "I feel it. Oh god, do I feel it. You. You are a hurricane, Lauren. One that has struck my shores and shaken all of my foundations. I won't lie and say that I don't think about you and haven't since we first met." She laughed, running a nervous hand down her neck. "Hell, after our coffee that day, I was determined to storm over to Jen's, throw down a glove and challenge her to a duel for your honor. Then rationality set in. I'm not the type of person who takes what they want from others, that's more like Jen." Bo shook her head lightly, turning to fully face me. "You are someone special, Lauren. There's something about you that I can't stay away, but I have to, no matter how badly I want to kiss you right now."

She met me with bright brown eyes, a clear struggle passing over them. She smiled weakly. "I wish I could stop myself from falling for you, because it's silly. You're a stranger, and yet, I'm falling for you every time I look in your eyes." She bit her bottom lip again, staring at me before she blew out a heavy breath, muttering a curse word, and charged right at me.

Her hands latched onto the side of my face and I was pulled into her, her lips meeting mine with a gentle force that caught me by surprise. It took me a moment for my senses to recognize I was being kissed, when it clicked, I grabbed Bo by the hips and kissed her back. Kissed her with every feeling that had been building up because of her. I wrapped an arm around her, feeling how soft and perfect her lips were, moving with mine in a way that told me a million truths. One of them being, I was also falling for this stranger, and holy shit, could she kiss.

Bo held onto me tightly, her tongue gliding across my lip asking me for more, and I gave it to her willingly. I would give her anything she wanted in this moment. We kissed passionately like we were searching for water in a desert. When I felt her hands move from the sides of my face to the back of my head, tangling in my hair, I moaned.

It was that sound that shattered the glass bubble we were in. Bo broke the kiss and took two large steps back, panting and flushed, she gasped out. "Oh my god, I'm sorry."

I held up my hands. "Bo, no don't, it's not your fault." I went to reach for her, tell her that she had made up my mind for me. Jen wasn't what my mind, body, and soul craved, it was Bo. The evil step sister who was nothing more than a woman with a heart of gold trying to find a home for it.

Bo shook her head, looking up at me with teary eyes. "No, I shouldn't have." Her face scrunched up as tears slipped free. "I shouldn't have." She spun around and headed towards the door. "I'm sorry, Lauren."

She rushed out of the workroom, locking the door behind her to stop whatever stupid chase she thought I would start up.

"Goddammit." I blew out a frustrated breath, running my hands through my hair. I ran out the door we had come in and went running around to find Bo, only to be stopped by a security guard and escorted out.

Standing on the middle of the street, I pulled out my phone with shaky hands, calling Bo and only getting her voicemail. I left her a couple, begging her to call me back, but it continued to fall into her voicemail. I sent her texts, asking her to call me back or at least meet me at my apartment so we could talk.

I eventually gave up and started walking back home. My entire body was on fire from the kiss. Bo was perfect, and I knew I wanted her more than anything. I also knew that I had to do something about Jen. Bo would never be with me because of her sister, and I really didn't want to go to Jen and break up with her in this moment. Knowing it would be fueled by the fire between Bo and I.

If this was what I wanted, if I really wanted Bo, I would have to do this the right way. End things with Jen not because I had fallen for her sister, but because we weren't the right fit. Then I would gather my senses, and go fight for Bo.

Déjà vu, cosmic energies, or destiny, all I knew was when Bo kissed me, it was the first time in my life that the world stopped spinning and finally made sense. My heart finally began beating like it was trapped in a romantic movie and it only wanted to be Bo's.

Steadying my stride, I looked up at the tall skyscrapers around me, pulling strength from them and guidance. "You guys got my back on this?" The sun glinted off a few of them as if to wink my way and reassure me.

It appeared the city and I were in agreement.

I had found the one, I just had to fight the world and her, to have her.


	4. Chapter 4

i don't even know what this is, or what i was trying to do. It's been a weird day...for me and Bo.

* * *

 **Bo**

Hiding in a darkroom was childish, and I knew it, but I had just done something incredibly stupid. I kissed my sister's girlfriend, and really liked it. I leaned against the wall of the darkroom, panting heavily as I continuously ran shaking fingers over my lips. Still tingling and trembling from the kiss. It was that kiss that told me everything I needed to know, it's why I kissed Lauren. I could tell her until the end of time, that I felt the same way she did, felt the way the air thickened when we were near each other, and how I could see the last of my days spent by her side. But words were words, I need to know. I needed to know what her lips tasted like, if they were as soft as I imagined, and if when I kissed her, would she kiss me back?

It was a stupid thing to do, but it was something I had to do. The thick energy in the room was too much to ignore. When Lauren looked at me, casting her eyes from mine to my lips, then questioning me if I felt the same things she did. I took a chance, and boy did it blow up in my face. Throwing a million different emotions into my body like a confetti canon had just exploded. Deep down in the corner of my heart I rarely listened to, it was telling me that I was in love with Lauren. That fabled idea of love at first sight, but I knew didn't truly exist in the world I lived in. It just didn't, love was hard, fickle and often not exactly what you hoped it to be. Lauren was very different from anyone I had ever met, and as I looked in the middle of the tour group, hearing her voice, my heart pointed at her and said, that's home. That's where we want to be. She made me feel safe, calm and only smiled genuinely when I rambled on about my work.

Then came that kiss, that one stupid rushed kiss was like the heavens opened up and everything in the world suddenly made sense. Kissing Lauren made me feel like I had access to the cure of cancer, I just had to kiss it out of her.

But then she moaned, a deep throaty moan, telling me that love at first sight was real. Instant connections were real and the blonde who was gripping me tighter as she kissed the living daylights out of me, shocking me back into a shitty reality, was someone I wanted. Then the same shitty reality sneered at me, pointing out once again, Lauren wasn't mine to kiss and I had effectively turned her into a cheater. As horrible as Jen was, she didn't deserve what I had done. Turned her girlfriend into a cheater.

I shook my head, rubbed the blush from my cheeks and escaped out the back entrance of the darkroom, heading to the small office where my purse was. I had to leave, get out of the building for a little while and get some air. Figure out what I had to do next.

It was clear I had strong, deep feelings for Lauren, ones that bordered on falling hopelessly in love with her, but what does one do with these feelings when the one they are falling for is unattainable? Never mind the mess that would be waiting for me with Jen.

I grabbed my purse, maybe I could just avoid them both. Hide from my family for a few months, and just pray to god Jen and Lauren didn't grow any more serious. Rummaging around in the bottom of my messy bag, I grabbed my phone, violently rolling around as text messages came in.

Swiping the screen, I saw messages from an unknown number litter the display. I only had to read one or two, it was Lauren. She was asking me to call her, message her, or meet her at her apartment so she could talk to me.

I sat on the edge of a desk, reading the messages. The last one was Lauren basically telling me that she would make this right, that when I kissed her it was like I had turned the light on in her heart. She knew what she wanted.

I frowned, tears welling up, and pounded out a short text.

 _Forget about me, Lauren. It's not our time._

I hit send and shoved the phone back in my purse. I then sucked in a calming breath, tried to steady shaking hands and went back to work. Trying desperately to fill my thoughts with work and not Lauren. The woman I was falling in love with, the woman I had fallen in love with when I kissed her.

It wasn't our time, maybe it never would be.

I blew out a heavy breath, wishing I was that evil step sister Jen made me out to be. That way I wouldn't feel so guilty and terrible, and steal one of the most beautiful women I had ever met, from her.

* * *

XXXX

 **The weekend –**

The plan was to stay in and work from home. I had been allowed to take a nice stack of negatives to restore from the Maier collection. I had impressed the curator and they wanted me to keep moving forward before the collection was sent down to the national archives for processing. I was excited to have the excuse to stay indoors and ignore the world for a few days.

I had been avoiding the situation with Lauren I had created, and she finally stopped texting me two days ago. I was hoping my strategy to hide would have this whole ordeal blow over and I would just be a bump in the road. I rolled my eyes, I had to stop lying to myself. Lauren was constantly on my mind and seemed to appear everywhere. Her work on display at the gallery in a corner, her work all over National Geographic's website, and I had started noticing her ad work plastered all over the city. I knew I was thinking too much into, but I had an idea that I was probably also ignoring something more. Something I should have been paying attention to but refused.

Lauren was everywhere and I began to ache to see her one more time, talk to her, anything. I had been tempted to text her and tell her to meet me at our coffee shop, but I stop two words in and deleted it. It wasn't right, she was taken.

I stood up from my work table and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink, trying hard to not think of Lauren, think of that kiss and how I was in a constant struggle with my heart. It wanted Lauren, it wanted me to pull on my pants and find her. Sweep her into my arms and run away from her, it needed her, it wanted her, and in the darkness of my room at night. I would admit to the moonlight on laying across the ceiling, I wanted Lauren, I needed her, and it grew stronger every day.

Leaning over in the fridge, looking at orange juice or a beer, a heavy knock landed on my door. I straightened up and stared at the heavy metal door. I wasn't expecting anyone and only Paolo and the local food delivery guys knew my address. I frowned at the door, trying to figure out who would bother me.

"Izzy? Open up, the old lady downstairs told me you were home." Jen's voice pushed through the metal. "I need to talk to you."

A curse word rushed out of my mouth. Jen had that tone in her voice that she was seriously upset and I had a sinking feeling why. Plucking at the hole in my sweatpants, I debating jumping out onto the fire escape and hiding in the Chinese place across the street.

Jen knocked again and I heard tears in her voice.

"Shit." I slammed the fridge door closed and walked to open the door. Opening it, I smiled, well as best as I could. "Hey, Jen. What's up?"

Jen rushed into the open door, throwing herself on the couch. "Lauren broke up with me a few days ago, while I was in L.A. I flew right to New York, but I can't get her to listen to me." Jen rolled over, her face red and tear streaked.

I swallowed hard, telling my heart to shut up and not to get excited about this news. "And what did you want me to do? I barely know Lauren." I closed the door and shuffled to the end of the couch.

Jen sat up. "She told me that she had run into you a few days ago and you guys where neighbors." She suddenly held up her phone. "Can you talk to her? She seemed to like you at the graduation party and when she talked about you? You're really good at talking to people, I have to know the real reason why she broke up with me."

I raised my eyebrows. "And can you tell me why she broke up with you?"

Jen huffed. "She said it was because I was too clingy, demanding and that I wasn't the girl she met." Jen pouted. "She was also really pissed that I tried to cancel her trip to Australia by calling her editor, telling them that Lauren needed to stay home and work on our relationship."

My eyes went wide, and I held up a hand. "Wait, you went to her boss and tried to lie to get Lauren to stay here? You know that Lauren's trip to Australia is something huge for her and the magazine?" I rolled my eyes. "They've been talking about her and this trip at work for weeks now. Saying that she's the first female photographer to be given such access and it's going to be huge for the photographic and anthropology world." I shook my head, "Jen how stupid can you be to tamper with her dreams? That's so selfish, clingy, and demanding." I glared at my sister. "Can you not see who Lauren is? That her work is her life?"

Jen threw me a dirty look. "She works too much. I never get to see her, and lately she's been very distant. Complaining that she wishes I was a little more like a friend she knows. I think it's someone you work with." Jen rolled her eyes. "Some woman that works in restoration and exudes the same passion, desire, and excitement for life she has. Something she claims I don't have. Whatever, I'm with celebrities all day long, I know how to live."

I stared at my sister, completely blown away by what she was saying. I sucked in a breath and was saying fuck it again like that day I kissed Lauren. "Jen, can I ask you a question, why did you start dating Lauren?"

Jen smirked. "She's hot and she's getting pretty famous. It's good for both of us." She held out her phone. "Izzy, will you help me? You like pictures, maybe you can relate to Lauren."

I clenched my jaw. "You don't know when you have someone incredibly fucking amazing standing in front of you, do you? This is like high school all over again. You know the reason why Tommy latched onto me was because you made me go talk to him? Never once realizing that he wasn't interested in you, tried to tell you, but all you cared about was the popularity?" I raised an eyebrow at her, watching her give me that stupid pouty look that finally triggered almost twenty five years of pent up anger at my little sister. Forgoing everything I wanted for her, always getting caught up in her childish behavior and walking away so she could have her way. I bit my bottom lip. "I'm not going to talk to Lauren for you. If I pick up that phone and talk to her, I will congratulate her and tell her that it was the smartest thing to break up with you. You don't deserve her Jen, she's a beautiful, kind, inspiring, and intelligent woman who far exceeds what you could manage. I've only spent a couple of days with her and know more about her than you do, Jen."

Jen's mouth dropped open. "Izzy, don't tell me you have a crush on her. I saw how you were eyeballing my girlfriend at your party." She leaned over the back of the couch. "You can't have her, she's mine."

I laughed out loud, shaking my head. "And that's what I've been telling myself for the last few weeks, but guess what, I know I can't have her. I respected you as my sister, but standing her, I don't give a fuck anymore." I threw my hands up. "As a matter of fact, I kissed her a few days ago and it was incredible, and it makes me wonder how blind are you really? You have one of the most perfect women by your side, but you can't see it."

Jen rolled off the couch and stormed towards me. "You kissed my girlfriend?!"

I nodded, knowing this would change my relationship with my sister and probably Savannah, but I didn't care. I was tired of living like this. "I did, but it wasn't her fault. I know that look in your eyes, don't go chasing after her and accusing her of cheating." I tapped on my chest. "I did it. I tried so hard not to, to avoid Lauren and let you have her, but I couldn't." I paused, looking deep in my sisters eyes. "I'm in love with Lauren and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, not even Lauren!"

"I care, Bo."

Jen and I spun around to face Lauren standing in the open door. She was staring right at me, her eyes glassy and only on me. She stepped forward. "I care if you're in love with me."

Jen blew past me to stand right in front of Lauren. "You kissed my sister? I can't believe this! Is this why you broke up with me?"

Lauren never took her eyes from me. "Jen, I explained to you why we weren't working out. You have a lot of growing up to do." She nodded my way. "This isn't Bo's fault, she did kiss me, but I didn't expect to like it as much as I did." Lauren looked down at a teary Jen. "You can't call me a cheater, Jen. Tammy told me the truth about your trip to Los Angeles, your impromptu evening with the lead actor in the hotel bar bathroom? Seems he is suiting all of your needs." Lauren held up her phone, showing Jen a picture of her half naked and mashed against that semi ugly super star actor in all of the movies. "How long have you and him been sleeping together? Is that why you keep taking assignments on the west coast?"

Jen blew up, yelling and trying to snatch the phone away from Lauren. I stepped back, shrinking away and feeling very out of place. Jen kept ranting and raving until I had enough and shouted, "Jen! Stop it and get out my house."

Jen spun around and glared at me. "Really Izzy? Really? This isn't my fault, and you kissed my girlfriend. I can't forgive you for that."

I shrugged. "I don't care, Jen." I pointed at the door. "You need to leave before I call the cops."

Jen mumbled out a few curse words, called Lauren a very terrible word and stormed out of the apartment like she was six again and angry I had gotten ice cream and she didn't. I let out a breath and flopped onto a bar stool, leaning over and covering my face, groaning.

"Bo?" Lauren's hand fell to my shoulder, making me flinch. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She smiled, "Hey, are you okay?"

I shrugged, shaking my head. "No. I just told my sister I kissed her girlfriend, then openly told her and you I was in love with you, and then it turns out she's the shitty cheater." I laughed sarcastically. "This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday." I sighed, then looked at Lauren. "How did you know where I lived?"

Lauren smiled shyly, holding up a small piece of paper. "Jen wrote it down after she called your dad. I was hoping I could sneak up here, and talk to you." She frowned, "I should've known Jen would've come here first." She dropped her hand from my shoulder. "I wanted to talk to you about when we kissed."

I groaned. "Of course, let me guess you're in a weird place finding out my sister has been cheating on you and that it was a mistake when I kissed you. You were just questioning your relationship with Jen and now you want to be just friends." I nodded. "I get it, I do. I knew when you messaged me the other day that you needed time." I paused, smiling at her. "You should go, Lauren. I would like to be alone."

Lauren frowned. "Bo, I'm leaving for Australia in the morning. Jen calling my editor forced me to push up my departure to get away from her before she ruined more of my career." Lauren set an envelope down in front of me. "I came over here to tell you that I had broken up with your sister, and it wasn't because of you. Well, I mean it partly was, but I realized when you rushed away from me that I had to do something I wanted." She fidgeted with her hands. "And that I wanted you Bo." She met my eyes, "I care that you are in love with me, because I'm falling fast for you. I think it was cosmic kismet that the second I walked into my apartment to call Jen, I got the messages and pictures from Tammy. It was the nail in the coffin." She bit her bottom lip. "I want to do this right, Bo. I wanted to talk to you, but everything went sideways with Jen, and I…"

I glanced up at Lauren, interrupting her. "I can't do this right now, Lauren." I smiled painfully. "This is not right. I can't hop into something with you the second you break up with my sister. It took a lot of courage to tell her that I was in love with you, to tell you." I paused, looking in Lauren's eyes. "I do love you, Lauren, but…." I waved at the door Jen had just stormed out of.

Lauren smiled. "There's always a but." She sighed, stepping away from me. "In that envelope is my contact information. I will be back in three months and I was hoping we could stay in touch." She stopped, frowning her painful awkwardness. She met my eyes and before I knew it, she grabbed my face, pulling me into to kiss her.

I immediately melted into the way her lips felt, kissing her back and cursing myself for not going for this as soon as she told me. I knew if I did rush into things with Lauren, it could fall apart, we were strangers charged up by energy that could be mistaken for lust, not love.

Lauren kissed me hard, pulling me up to stand with her, running her tongue over my lips and asking me for more. I gave in quickly, relishing in the way this felt, when she suddenly pulled away, whispering against my mouth. "Write me every day, Bo." She swallowed hard and searched my eyes. "Write me every day I'm gone so I don't forget how much I'm falling in love with you." She stepped back, dropping her hands from my face. "I will wait until you're ready, until it's our time."

She moved towards the door, stopping to kiss me quickly one more time, before smiling at me and walking out the door, closing it behind her.

I fell back into the chair, running my fingers over my lips. I could still taste her and it was incredible. I wanted to run out the door and chase her down, but I wasn't going to. I had watched too many relationships burn out after the initial burst, I could thank Jen for the multiple examples I had. When you rushed into something, it generally fell apart. I knew what I felt for Lauren was different, special, but I was cautious, again something I could thank Jen for.

I reached over and grabbed the envelope, tearing it open to read her messy handwriting listing her mailing address in Australia. I sighed as I read it over, stopping at the bottom where Lauren had written a small note.

 _"You will forever be the most beautiful woman I have ever met, Ysabeau."_

I grinned, a tear slipping down my cheek, stood up and grabbed the journal she had given me from my bag. I sat back down at my worktable and started writing the first letter to Lauren, knowing it would get to her right as she arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

N: this is a quick one, i am trying to figure out what comes next now. I'm tired and need a nap and it will bring inspiration for the next chapter! Quick, i know, but it gets them where they need to be! Enjoy!

* * *

Bo

The fallout hit, and hit strong on a nuclear level. Jen lost her mind and threw me under the bus, claiming I was the cheater along with Lauren. It was a mess, a nightmare, and for the first time in a very long time, I was grateful that Jen really wasn't my biological sister. It lasted for weeks and felt like Jen had stolen plot lines from those terrible Spanish telenovelas, the way she was acting overly dramatic about her life and situation. I had mutual friends, family, and others messaging me, trying to get the details of what happened. I avoided all of it, including my dad and Savannah. Opting to hide in the city and my work.

The fallout, or Jens wrath, didn't deter me from keeping in touch with Lauren. It had been almost a month since the mess in my apartment, and my sister's wrath was finally fading away. I had sent a few letters until Lauren sent one back and we both decided that no matter how romantic hand written letters were, technology was on our side and we should be using it. So, at least once a day, or week when Lauren was out in the field, we would have a video call followed by lengthy emails where we just talked. Talked about the weather, where went to school, our awkward teen years, secret crushes, and our dreams of the future.

If I had been hesitant before in my feelings for Lauren, a few weeks into getting to know the quiet blonde, and they were concreted. I had fallen deeply in love with her at first sight, and it was not a fluke. Lauren was sweet, intelligent, funny with a dry sense of humor, and incredibly caring. She was a gentle old soul and brought out the best in me, chasing away the fear of being myself around her. I was finding my place in the world at the same time my heart was finding it's home in Lauren.

It helped to keep the ongoing drama with Jen from consuming my life like she wished it would. Even though I was on shaky ground with my sister, and more than likely, Savannah as well, I went home one weekend while Lauren was out in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to see my dad and be away from the city, breathe in the mountain air and relax. I was in love and I felt different, and wanted to talk to my dad about it. He was my best friend and maybe he had some advice on this growing relationship and how to handle my sister.

While waiting for my dad to grab his fishing gear so we could head down to the small pond in the far corner of the plantation property, I walked around to the corner where I had first met Lauren. Smiling as the memory of that bold, awkward, encounter went. Leaning against the wooden rail, I bit my bottom lip, I was excited to see her again. Kiss her and hold her, but at the same time, I was petrified. We had established something over the last month or two, but it was all impersonal. I wasn't sure how it would be when we were face to face again, our time having finally arrived.

"Your father asked me to bring the boots down to you." Savannah's accent made my smile fade, along with the happy thoughts of Lauren.

I slowly turned around, tucking my hands in the back pockets of my jeans, looking at the southern belle holding up the old ragged pair of fishing waters. "Thank you." I smiled, looking over my shoulder at the beautiful blue sky. "It's a nice day, dad thought we could catch lunch down at the pond."

Savannah rolled her eyes, laughing. "He did just fill that thing with a bunch of salmon. He has grand ambitions of starting a fish farm." She fingered the gold wedding band on her left hand, sighing. "Jen just called, telling me she was on her way down to stay for the weekend."

I frowned, nodding. "I can leave." I shoved away from the rail and went to head back inside for my things.

Savannah shook her head, laying a perfectly manicured hand on my forearm. "I told her that I was heading up for a girls weekend with the country club girls." She smiled, "To be honest, I'm a bit done with my daughters nonsense of late."

I shrugged. "It's probably my fault." I turned away from my step mother. "Savannah, I'm sorry for what happened with Lauren and Jen. I never meant things, any of it, to go as they did."

Savannah squeezed my arm, getting me to look at her. "Bo, you did nothing wrong other than follow your heart. Jen, has a lot of growing up to do, and I often wish she'd take after you, my oldest daughter."

I looked up in her bright hazel eyes. Savannah had never really referred to me as her daughter, just that Jen and I were sisters. I was suddenly confused by her words. The woman had always been protective of Jen and never thought she could do any wrong. "Savannah, I…" I paused, looking down at the top of my shoes.

Savannah moved to stand next to me, leaning against me. "I know I've never really said much, or was much of a mother to you and Jen. But I have always loved you as much as I loved Jen." She glanced down at me. "I'm incredibly proud of you Ysabeau and the woman you've become. You deserve a woman like Lauren to love you." She nudged me with her shoulder. "I saw you two at your graduation party, the instant connection and spark. It was like when I saw your father in that old bowling alley for the first time. One look and I knew he was going to change my life." She grinned, "And he did. I fell hopelessly in love with him and gained a beautiful daughter."

I looked up, smiling at the woman. "Thank you."

Savannah kept grinning, throwing an arm around me. "So, tell me all about this Lauren and why you two aren't locked up in a room, discovering the love you share?"

I bit my bottom lip. "She's still in Australia for a few more weeks. We talk just about every day, but right now she's in the middle of nowhere." I sighed. "Is it bad that I already miss her? And wish I could speed up time and stand in front of her, wrap my arms around her so I can whisper how much I've fallen in love with her?"

Savannah chuckled, nodding. "Not at all, it's how I felt when your father was on business trips right after we were married. I missed him like crazy and couldn't wait to jump in his arms the second he landed."

I leaned against the older woman. "I wish I could do something, it's driving me crazy. I feel like I've wasted so much time already, waiting to figure out what my heart and I wanted." I smiled, "When I already knew Lauren was what I wanted, needed."

Savannah squeezed my shoulder. "I have an idea." She looked down at me. "You up for indulging an old married romantic?"

I scrunched my face up. "Um, maybe? Depends on what your idea is."

Savannah pushed away from me, grabbing my hand and half dragging me back into the house. "All I can say is get your passport ready, you're Australia bound."

* * *

XXX

Lauren

Two and a half months in Australia, traveling in and out of the bush, would have never bothered me before. Now, this was the last place I wanted to be. I wanted to back in New York, catching a cab to Bo's apartment and kissing her silly.

Instead, I was walking up the steps of the Museum of Contemporary Art in Sydney. Sent by my bosses on some last minute editorial piece for the Sydney office. I was irritated that I had no chance to get settled back in the apartment I'd been living in, just enough time to shower, change and get back out there. I wanted to call Bo and tell her I was back, see her grin as she bit her bottom lip from trying not to grin. I wanted to sit and tell her all about the things I had seen and done, and tell her that I would be home in two weeks and wanted to take her out on a date.

I smiled, shaking my head at myself. A date, it seemed pointless after everything we had shared over the last few months. I knew Bo better than I had any of my other relationships. She made it easy to open up and talk to her in letters, video calls and late night phone calls. Listening to her fall asleep as I told her my secrets and desires after she told me hers and filled me in on her day. She was an incredible, sweet, gentle and beautiful woman that made me wonder how it was possible she existed. She was beyond perfect.

She was worth all of the drama and heartache Jen had caused in the aftermath of that awkward encounter at Bo's apartment. Due to Jen's behavior, I had to cut her off completely and leave her in the dust. I didn't even mention her when Bo ranted and raved about the stupid childish things Jen was trying to do to ruin things. I would only smile and tell Bo that I wasn't going anywhere, no matter what. Petulant ex-girlfriends or not, Bo was what I had been waiting for my entire life, and I wouldn't let her get away from me.

I was beyond in love with the brunette who had swept me off my feet on an old white wooden porch.

I groaned as I pushed through the heavy doors of the museum, looking around to find a directory. I wanted to get this done with so I could rush home and maybe catch Bo before she passed out for the night.

Walking up to the large map of the museum, I looked for the administrative offices when I was swarmed by a group of school kids in matching school uniforms. I smiled as a few said excuse me in the cutest Australian accents. Shrugging my camera bag closer around my shoulder, I turned around to go find an employee when I heard another accented voice call the school kids to attention.

"Good afternoon kids! Today we have a special tour guide that is going to show you all around, but first she would like to speak to you all about the newer exhibits we have in the photography section."

I barely paid any attention, trying to politely usher my way through the gaggle of kids, when I heard.

"Anyone here have an interest in photography?"

I paused. That voice. I knew that voice. It was the same voice that I listened to every night, telling me about how New York pizza was nothing like the pizza place down the street from her dad's plantation house. The same voice that made me smile when she wished me good morning in a very sleepy voice right as I woke up and she was going to bed.

It was the voice of the woman I loved.

I turned and made direct eye contact with those big brown eyes I adored. Bo was standing at the front of the class, grinning and looking right at me. "Miss? You look like you might have an interest in photography. Would you like to tell us your name and where you're from?"

I grinned, shaking my head as I turned around and started walking towards her, my heart skipping with every step. "My name is Lauren and I'm from the states." I shook my head, laughing, saying screw it to walking slow and broke out into a half jog. I wanted nothing more than to hold her. I was two steps away when I whispered. "And I love you Bo McCorrigan." I grabbed the sides of her face with both hands and pulled her into a long overdue kiss.

The kids around us started to hoot and holler, but I didn't care, all I cared was that Bo was here, in front of me. I held her tightly, feeling her grab my hips and pull me in deeper. I smiled against her mouth, kissing her like I had wanted from the first day I met her, but the world us wouldn't allow.

I reluctantly parted from her lips, running my thumb under the bottom lip as I whispered. "Hey."

Bo grinned sheepishly, squeezing my hips. "Hey. I hope you're not mad that I surprised you. It was Savannah's idea. She thought I had to show you that it was finally our time and that I wasn't going to waste another damn minute of it." Bo looked up in my eyes, hers glassy with tears as her grin grew larger. "I love you so much, Lauren Lewis, I would travel to the end of the earth to be with you."

I laughed, kissing her again. "And you did." I held her face gently in my hands. Looking over every feature I had stared at during our video calls and couldn't wait to kiss, touch, and wake up to every morning. "I love you, Bo, and I would travel to the end of the earth and everywhere in-between to be with you." I smiled as she blushed, pulling her into my arms to hold her. The kids clapping around us in excitement as we both laughed. "I can't believe you flew all the way here, no one has ever done that, Bo. No one." I sucked in a breath, realizing that Bo was the only one who had ever cared to show me how much they loved me by flying to the bottom of the earth to surprise me and tell me how much the loved me.

I didn't care about the attention or the embarrassment poured upon us by giggling school kids, I was in love and happy to have the one person who made me this happy, in my arms.

I held Bo, feeling her heart pound against mine as she whispered against my neck how nervous she was.

I leaned back to look in her eyes, grinning. "I'm just as nervous, Bo." I kissed her blush covered cheek. "Can I take you out tonight? Take you to dinner or a movie?"

Bo smirked. "Are you asking me out on our first date?" She tilted her head. "I feel we've moved past that point."

I shrugged. "We have, but I really want to have a first date with the woman I love in this city." I raised my eyebrows in mock sadness. "Please? I promise I'll treat you like a lady."

Bo shook her head, grabbing my hand and looking at the way our hands fit. "Fine. I'll go out with you, Lauren." She looked up at me, that grin that stole my heart covering her face. "But if it goes well, you'll be in for a treat." She winked at me, tugging me to follow her. "Come on, let's get out of here before we give this kids more of a show."

I laughed, my own cheeks flushed at the delicate, yet sensual, implication Bo had made.

This was going to be an interesting first date.


	6. Chapter 6

N: i have no idea what this is, i shouldn't write after a intense workout, it makes me sleepy. Anyways, here's the first date. I think one more chapter or something. Also, angel lauren is probably set to be the next book to be published. I am working on the sequel to devil's but angel is moving alot faster. So stay tuned to my social thingies for updates! Read on!

* * *

(Bo)

I paced up and down the length of the walk path in front of the Sydney Opera house, wringing my hands like a nervous old lady. I kept breathing in and out trying to calm my nerves, smiling at tourists who would give me odd looks. I was beyond nervous for this date and arrived almost an hour earlier than the time Lauren told me to meet her. She just gave me a time and a place, instructions to dress casual and comfortably, telling me to leave the rest up to her.

I hadn't been able to stop thinking about everything since we parted after reuniting at the museum. Lauren had a few projects to take care of and wanted to get them done before our date. I smiled, absently touching my lips at the thought of the goodbye kiss she planted on me outside my hotel. It was better than our first, our second and I would forever scoff at movie kisses, they would never compare to kissing Lauren.

Even though I could feel her feelings for me in the kiss, in the way she looked at me and grinned, I was still pitifully nervous about what was going to happen next. We were still strangers, well, in my head, we were still strangers no matter how hard I tried to talk my brain into the truth. Lauren and I were close, we had spent hours, days, months, talking to each other and sharing secrets and dreams. We had become a couple, but I still couldn't convince my nerves that we weren't still in the beginning phases.

I paced more, glancing out in the water, and sighed when I heard.

"You're adorable when you're nervous."

I paused, spinning around to spot Lauren standing a few steps away, looking as beautiful as the first time I saw her on my dad's porch. She had her camera bag around her shoulder and holding out a single purple and white flower. She looked incredible in a loose faded pink t-shirt, light jeans and a pair of sunglasses perched on top of her loose blonde hair.

I blushed, smiling like a fool. "Thanks." I swallowed hard, looking at my watch. She was ten minutes early. "You're early."

Lauren nodded and stepped closer to me, handing over the flower. "I am, and I got to watch you for a minute, pace up and down like you were about to jump over the ledge and swim home." Her grin faded as she looked at the flower. "It's an orchid. I never asked you what your favorite flower was, so I had the florist pick it."

I took it gently, smiling at how nervous Lauren suddenly appeared, putting me at ease. "My favorite flowers are daisies, but this is incredible and perfect." I reached for Lauren's hand, sighing internally when she squeezed my hand. "Why are we both so nervous?"

Lauren shrugged. "I have no idea. You know just about everything about me, Bo." She looked up in my eyes, her grin reappearing. "I usually get nervous on first dates, especially when it's with a girl I really like."

"So, where are you taking me today?" I glanced at Lauren's lips before returning to her eyes. I really wanted to kiss her again, I wanted to hold her and deep down, my body was starting to come alive in want of her touch.

Lauren squinted, looking over at the opera house. "Well, I figured we could take a walk around the opera house and through the gardens. Then, I was thinking of taking you to lunch down by my apartment at this really nice café." She raised her eyebrows. "Then we play it by ear, see if you really like me, and I'll show you my photographs from this trip."

I pretended to think about it. "I think I need some more wooing. This flower was a good start and the promise of lunch is giving you extra credit." I turned and looked over my shoulder at the opera house. "Shall we?"

Lauren nodded and turned before pausing and looking back at me. "After you, Bo."

I shook my head and tugged her hand for her to fall into step next to me. "No, together." I leaned into her, my heart skipping at the way Lauren felt like home.

Lauren grinned, bringing our hands up to kiss the top of mine. "I hope you know how incredibly happy you made me by showing up here. Surprising me, it made me fall even more in love with you, Bo."

I blushed harder, tilting my head down. The nerves quickly replaced by the silly feeling of butterflies rolling around in my stomach. I whispered out, "You sure know how to woo a girl."

Lauren smirked at me. "I haven't really gotten started."

* * *

XXX

We walked for hours. Around the opera house, through the gardens, and the whole time Lauren only let go of my hand to take pictures of the scenery or of me. I was in love with the beautiful city Sydney was and so happy to be sharing this moment with the woman I was in love with. She was gentle, and even more warm that I ever could imagine. She listened to me ramble about the flight down, how I swindled the museum into letting me surprise her, how Savannah set the whole thing up by making a healthy donation, and what it felt like to have my step mother recognize me as her daughter.

Lauren listened, smiling and often staring at me. Only commenting at how beautiful I was when I pointed out she was staring. I would blush and giggle like a love sick kid.

After the gardens, Lauren took me to that small café and took her turn rambling on about her trip and what it was like to live in the bush.

"It was incredible, Bo, to disconnect and just live. Live without electricity, technology and all the other things we take for granted. It was amazing to sit and watch these people live as they have for centuries, happily and almost untouched by the modern world." She waved her hands around, talking excitedly and full of passion. "I want to come back next year and hit the other coast to document those tribes. I also have an offer to travel to the amazon at the end of the year. Photograph the rainforest and some of the indigenous people." She sighed, smiling. "This trip was huge for me, I have so many offers coming in that I don't know what to do next. CNN has reached out for me to do a four month deployment with a military unit over in Afghanistan."

I smiled tightly, picking at my sandwich. I hadn't thought about the future with Lauren. Yes, I had sat dreamt what it would be like to wake up to her every morning, make breakfast together, live together and late at night when I fell asleep to the sound of her voice, I would dream of marrying her. Having a family, a house and a few dogs. The things Lauren was talking about, I knew came with her job, but it scared me. Especially the part of her going into a war zone.

"Bo? You okay?" Lauren covered my hand that sat on the table top next to my beer.

I glanced up into her brown eyes, so full of love and passion. I nodded, trying to make my tight smile genuine. "Yeah, I just zoned out for a second. I'm still fighting the jet lag." I cleared my throat and turned my hand over to hold hers. "It sounds like you've got a busy schedule lined up."

Lauren gave me a look. "I do, but I think you zoned out when I said I told them all that I was putting traveling projects on hold." She paused, squeezing my hand. "Let's say we get the bill and I take you to my apartment. I have something I want to show you."

I smiled, pulling my hand gently free from hers. My nerves, and doubt rising as Lauren paid the bill. Maybe we had jumped into things, and had yet to sort out how our lives would accommodate sharing them with each other.

* * *

Lauren lived a few blocks down from the café in a large loft that had an industrial feel and had a view that was worth a million dollars. As soon as she let me in, I walked to the large windows that offered a picture perfect view of the harbor bridge, the water and the city around it.

"This is, wow." I pressed my hand against the glass, envious of Lauren waking up to this every morning instead of the back of an apartment building like I had in my smaller New York apartment.

"I asked to buy this apartment when they moved me in, the view had me convinced to stay in this country and leave New York behind." Lauren walked behind me, setting her bag down on a large work table covered in prints. "Then they told me the price." She grinned as she picked up a large leather portfolio.

I cocked an eyebrow. "And how much was it?"

Lauren shrugged. "A mere three million dollars." She chuckled when she saw the wide eyed look on my face. "I politely passed and was happy with the meager rent I pay for my place in Brooklyn." She unzipped the portfolio and started taking large prints out and laying them on the table. "Bo, I sensed when I was talking about work, you got nervous and retreated a bit from me."

I bit my bottom lip, turning back to the view. "I know how much you love your work. I would never interfere with it, like others tried."

"Well, you've proven to me you're unlike anyone I've ever met and will meet." Lauren stopped shuffling prints around and stared at me until I turned around and caught her eyes. "Bo, I meant it every time I told you I loved you. Even through the nerves of the last day or so, meeting you in this new relationship we've started, I know deep in my heart, I love you."

I smiled sheepishly, my heart fluttering at her words. "I love you, knew it the second I caught you bent over, digging in my dad's ice chest for a beer."

Lauren gave me a dirty look. "You were staring at my ass, weren't you?"

I held my hands up. "Guilty as charged, but in my defense, your ass is hard to look away from."

She shook her head and waggled her finger at me, beckoning me to come closer.

I chuckled, walking around the corner of the desk to look at the photographs she had laid out. They were of the city. Sydney, New York, and then a few of a country side. She pointed at the ones of New York. "This is where we bumped into each other, outside of Paolo's gallery."

I squinted, looking harder and noticing the tiny sign in the front window Paolo kept. "It is indeed."

Lauren leaned closer, her shoulder brushing mine as she moved to the others. "This is where we had coffee and you gave me the thank you note." She moved her hand again. "And this is where you kissed me for the first time, and this is right outside your apartment where you first told me you loved me."

I straightened up, looking at the photographs and realizing they were telling a story. "Lauren…"

She kissed my cheek, whispering, "Let me finish."

She continued on. Showing me photographs of all the places we had been where our relationship started, grew and landed where it was now. "Yes, this is a picture of my bed with a laptop on the middle. This was the night where we both said I love you and could actually have it. It was the night you told me that it was finally our time, and the only thing in our way was nine god damn thousand miles." She sighed, leaning against the edge of the table as she pulled out the final set. A set I recognized as my dad's house in Virginia.

"And this, this is the first place I laid eyes on you and you made me wonder what I had been doing with my entire life." She pointed at the last one. A picture of the gazebo my dad built when I was sixteen up on a hill that gave a perfect view of the mountains behind the house. "You know the story behind this?"

I nodded, biting my lip to keep from crying. Lauren had woo'd the hell out of me and I was overwhelmed with the thought and emotion she had put into this. "I do. My dad built it in hopes of having his little girl get married in this gazebo." I grinned. "I had dreams of a fall wedding, when the colors on the trees all changed and dotted the mountains with golds, reds, browns and made you feel like you're in a painting." I paused, looking over at Lauren. "How did you get this picture?"

Lauren grinned, turning to face me. "The day I left your apartment, I knew. I knew through and through that you were one hell of a woman, Bo. I took a side trip to your dad's house before I left for Sydney. He and I had a chat. He showed me this gazebo after that chat and made me promise a few things."

I swallowed hard, taking a step back. "And what were those things?"

Lauren grabbed my hand to stop me from walking away. "He made me promise that I had to wait until you were ready. I was to never break your heart, I'm to treat you better than all of the gold in the world, and lastly that when I married you, we would do it at his house in that gazebo."

I sucked in a huge gasp of air. "Wait, you're not….um." I felt my stomach lurch into my throat. I was overwhelmed. Hell yes, did I want to marry Lauren, but this was our first date. "This is our first date."

Lauren smiled tightly, looking at my hand. "It is. And tomorrow will be our second date, and then I hope we can have a third date before you go home." She tilted her head up at the ceiling. "I want a life with you Bo. I've, for the first time in my life, put all of my work on hold. Requesting to do work from New York city so I can be with you as you fulfill your dream. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Waking up next to you, sleeping next to you as you mumble half asleep about pizza and bagels." She smirked. "Not to quote Tom Cruise, but you complete me, Bo. Never in my life have I ever felt like home was hidden in the heart of another, but then I look at you and I see home."

I stared at the woman. She had blown apart any lingering nerves I had, all of the hesitation and doubt that this woman was the one, was ripped to shreds. Lauren was my soul mate, the other half of my heart and I saw it as if the angels were shining a bright light on her. Holding up a neon arrow, blinking, look no further.

The silence grew as I had my revelation. Lauren stepped back, her smile fading as she turned back to the photographs. "I understand if you want to think about it. I just know what I want, and tend to go after it." She smiled as she began to collect the photographs up. "There's a pub down the street if you want to grab a drink before I take you back to the hotel."

I shook my head, uttered a curse word and lunged at Lauren. Grabbing her face and kissing her as hard as I could, in hopes of chasing out whatever doubt I created by my silence. I took her by surprise, making her wrap a strong arm around my waist to hold me as she clutched to the edge of the desk, preventing us from tumbling to the floor. I grinned against her mouth as she eagerly kissed me back, pouring just as much emotion into the kiss as I was.

I parted when I couldn't breathe anymore, and leaned my forehead against hers, panting. "Yes."

Lauren looked at me with hazy eyes. "Yes?"

I nodded, licking my lips and feeling my body crave more from the woman. "Yes to all of it. But I'm not marrying you until we've had at least twenty dates."

She raised her eyebrows. "Twenty?"

I kissed her again quickly, unable to resist when her perfect lips were so close to mine. "Yes, twenty dates. That way it won't feel so rushed when my dad walks me down the aisle to meet you at the gazebo." I ran my fingers down her cheek, watching her shiver when I brushed her bottom lip. I kissed the tip of her nose before leaning over to her ear. "Remember that conversation we had two weeks ago? After I watched that fifty shades movie?" I threw caution to the wind, knowing that Lauren wanted me and there was no need to doubt our love that had such a troubled start. This was our time and I was done wasting it. Lauren was mine, and I was going to take what was mine.

I heard her take a ragged breath in. "I remember making fun of you for watching it because it was a free rental."

I smirked, kissing the side of her neck, loving the reaction I pulled from her. Lauren and I had fairly tame and normal conversations until that one. It was the turning point of our relationship and things had gotten a bit heated. A conversation that started on the phone but quickly moved to a video chat, and got pretty naughty without going too far. It was the first time we stepped across that line, and it was invigorating. We had a few other conversations that went that route, always stopping before it got out of hand. Both of us preferring to be face to face, rather than an ocean apart. Now, having her in my arms, completely at ease and at home with her, I wanted more. I kissed the bottom of her jaw, whispering. "Remember what I promised you if we ever were in the same room again?"

Lauren moaned, nodding and leaning back to look at me. "I do, god do I, Bo."

I stepped out of her arms, my hand gliding down her arm to fall into her hand and tugging her to follow me. "Take me to bed, let me show you how much I am in love with you."

Lauren half growled at me as she picked me up like a fireman and carried me into her bedroom. I laughed until I saw the look in her eyes as she closed the door.

This first date would be remembered as a success.


	7. Chapter 7

**N: this story is what it wants to be. I really don't think too hard about the plot, and it probably shows. But i think one more chapter and this one will be done with and i can move onto other silly stories that don't make sense. So, read on, enjoy.**

* * *

I sat against the brick wall of the apartment I used as a headboard, looking down at Bo sleeping. She looked beautiful with her hair messy and strewn around the pillow, the blanket tugged over her bare chest, her hand curled possessively around the edge. She had passed out twenty minutes ago after she made her name pass across my lips in pleas of more, as we consummated our love.

Reaching over, I traced her forehead with a gentle fingertip and down to her cheek. I smiled when she let out a soft sigh and snuggled deeper into the pillow. I couldn't resist, and bent over to kiss her lightly.

A huge smile broke out across her face as she opened her eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

I nodded, running my hand down her cheek to lay over her heart. "You did." I smirked, feeling her heart speed up.

Bo ran her eyes over my face, grinning until she noticed I had put on an old t-shirt. "Dressed already?"

I kissed her again. "It's just a shirt." I motioned to the window, pouring in the late afternoon light. "It's still light out, we wasted the afternoon away, and I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

Bo plucked at the edge of my shirt, lifting it up so she could sneak a hand under it. I sighed when her fingers ran over my skin, leaving a trail of flushed heat. We had made love for a couple of hours, getting to know each other on a physical level. Bo was unlike anyone I'd ever been with, maybe because I was so in love with her, but she was incredible. She made me feel safe and beautiful, allowing her to see parts of me that I kept hidden from everyone I'd dated in the past. She was careful, giving and perfect. Even now, a simple touch from her fingertips, had me melting away. I closed my eyes and relished the way I felt with her next to me, her hand moving further up to rest under my breast.

"Can I take you to dinner?" Bo's voice was soft. "It's only fair that I take you out, try to woo you." She sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest, making me smile at how demure she could be at times.

I chuckled. "I think you've done your fair share of wooing. I recall you taking my breath away a few times in the last couple of hours." I scooted into the bed closer to her, letting her curl up into my side, sighing at the way she felt against me. I had dreamed about this for months, and found the reality to be far better than any fantasy. "I love you Ysabeau."

Bo laid her head on my shoulder, looking out the window across from us. It was quiet for a minute or two, before Bo spoke. "I like the way you say my name."

I looked down at her, the tone in her voice sounded sad. "I like saying it." I ran my hand through her hair. "Are you okay?"

Bo smiled tightly, squeezing me closer. "I was just thinking about how I wished my mom could have met you. She would've loved you, I'm sure she's got a thing or two to say about how we got together." Bo sighed. "She was the one who named me, found the name in one of her favorite old books. After she died, I never wanted anyone to call me by my full name. I wanted to be called Bo, or Izzy." Bo leaned away from me, looking down at her hand wrapped around mine.

"I bet she was an amazing woman." I brushed some hair from her face. "Your dad said you look a lot like her."

Bo nodded. "I do, which made for interesting conversation whenever Savannah had guests over at the house. There are pictures of my mom in the family room, next to the newer ones of the blended family. Followed by pictures of Jen in all of her varying stages of high school glory." She smiled softly. "As much as Jen is a pain in the ass, she's had her good moments." She looked up at me, her brown eyes swimming with sadness. "When I was seven, I had a rough time with Savannah coming into our lives. She wasn't an evil stepmother, she never tried to replace my mom, but at the same time I didn't make it a warm welcome for her." Bo chewed on her bottom lip. "No one knows this story but Jen and I, but I want to tell you something that shows you a good side of my sister. Something to hold onto when she brats out again."

I nodded slowly, letting Bo move away from me and lean against the wall next to me, our shoulders touching. Bo held onto my hand. "I ran away one day after school, planned it out in the morning and packed a bag. Ran right to the cemetery down the street where mom was as soon as I got off the bus. I sat on the family plot, crying and trying to figure out how to get my mom to come back and fix things. I still had no idea how death worked. I knew my mom was sick and slept a lot when I was little, getting worse when I was four, but I didn't understand the concept. I sat for hours with my little pink backpack stuffed with toys. Jen found me. Walked right up next to me and sat down, staring at my moms name with me. She sat for a few minutes until she threw an arm around me and said, "Ysabeau, it's okay. You have me, and you can have my mommy. She might not be as good as yours was, but she gives really good hugs." She then looked at me, smiled a toothless grin and hugged me, whispering that she was so happy that I was her sister and would always keep me safe." She then took me home, telling Savannah and my dad that I missed the bus and had to walk home."

Bo sniffled, wiping at a stray tear. "I believed her because she called me Ysabeau and only my mom called me that. Jen and I became inseparable after that, well, until high school and hormones mixed with the need to be popular." Bo shrugged. "Jen has a good heart, deep down in the middle of her chest. She's just young and stupid like the rest of us. I can't hate her, she's been my sister since that day and will be forever." She glanced at me. "And in a really weird way, she gave me the heart I lost when my mom died, back when she brought you to my party and I fell in love at first sight."

I felt my eyes fill up, smiling at Bo. "Bo." I paused, not knowing what to say, I was so filled with love for this woman. I smiled, leaning forward to kiss her gently, whispering against her mouth, "Your heart will always be safe with me." I understood why Bo told me the story, it was her way of acknowledging the elephant in the room we didn't necessarily had to acknowledge, but should. The fact that her sister was the reason why we had found each other. All the anger and disgust I had felt towards Jen for cheating on me, and acting like a brat when I ended things, disappeared. She was truly just a vessel to bring me to the one I was meant to be with. Bo.

And for Bo it was her way of feeling at peace in the awkward situation that started one warm afternoon on a white porch, letting go of her fears that she had maybe betrayed a sister who did really love her. We both knew the truth, but acknowledging things and moving past them, was the first step in creating our life together.

Bo whispered a quiet thank you back, before kissing me hard.

I held onto her cheek, looking deep in those brown eyes that made my stomach wiggle. "Tell me more about your mom, and possibly future father in law." I smirked at the last part, watching Bo roll her eyes and playfully slap me. I wanted to break the intense moment.

"Twenty dates, remember that." She scooted over to sit in my lap, the blanket falling away to reveal the incredible beauty Bo was. She held my face in both of her hands, taking a quick look at the clock on the wall across from the bed. "By my calculations, we still have about an hour before it's dinner time." She bent down, kissing me deeply. "Let's work up an appetite, shall we?"

I grinned, wrapping my arm around her flipping her over to hover over her. "We shall." I kissed her hard as her eager hands lifted my shirt over my head.

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

I ran across the terminal, dragging my stupid luggage behind me. My flight had been long and extremely late landing in New York. I was tired, jet lagged, and irritated. I wanted nothing more than to take a long hot shower and collapse in my own bed and sleep for a week.

It was three in the morning and I was pissed that I wouldn't be able to see Bo tonight. It had been a week and a half since I kissed her goodbye, sending her off on a plane back home with promises I would be quick to follow. I pulled out my phone, still hustling through the empty airport, trying to get a cab, or a car to pick me up. I smiled when I saw the cute text message from Bo with a picture of her frowning in her bed, sent fifteen minutes ago while I was getting sorted out in customs.

I wanted to call her, message her, or race over to her apartment and wake her up. But I couldn't. She had to be up in four hours for work and I would see her after. I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and drifted back to when we were in Sydney together. We had our second and third date in the city, and spent as much time as we could together in the few days she had before her vacation time was up and she had to go home. We spend most of that time together walking around the city, when we weren't in bed together, working up an appetite as we sated ours for the need to be naked, and tangled up, talking about the future, what was waiting for us at the end of the twenty dates. I knew I wanted to marry her and had bought a ring three days ago in a Sydney vintage jewelry shop. I was working on the proposal, trying to get ideas from her dad and Savannah. Both of them suggesting I take her up to the family cabin in the mountains and ask her there, one of Bo's favorite places to be in the world.

Rushing out onto the street, I snagged a car and threw my luggage in the back, telling the driver my address and to make it quick. I was exhausted and more than ready to get to sleep, knowing the faster I fell asleep, the quicker I would get to see Bo.

Leaning my head against the leather headrest, I sifted through the text messages Bo had sent while I was still in the air from Los Angeles to New York. She rambled on about a project she was working on, interjecting at times how pissed she was that my flights kept getting delayed by weather. She confessed she had planned to meet with a bouquet of flowers and balloons, trying her best to embarrass me, telling me she loved it when I blushed and tried to hide my face.

I laughed as I scrolled through more messages, reading the silliness that was my girlfriend. I loved Bo more and more every day she revealed more of her personality. I sighed when the driver pulled up to my apartment and got out. After tipping the guy for helping me get my luggage into the elevator, I trudged sleepily into the painfully empty apartment. I left my things by the door, stripped out of my clothes as I walked to the bathroom and took the quickest, hottest shower I could, before I threw on a baggy shirt and collapsed into my big empty bed.

I fell asleep in two breaths, frowning at how cold the bed was without Bo in it next to me.

The smell of fresh coffee, made me open very heavy eyelids. I thought I was dreaming, until I saw the large coffee cup with the MOMA logo, sitting on the bedside table. I blinked a few times, rolling over to sit up. I yawned and ran my hands through crazy messy hair, looking through my bedroom door to figure out if someone had broken in to make me coffee. It was then that I noticed my luggage was neatly tucked away in my closet. I chewed on my lip, before swinging my legs out of the bed and grabbing the cup of hot coffee.

I took a sip and sighed with content at how good it tasted. I walked out of my bedroom, catching the time on the stove clock. It was almost five in the afternoon, I had managed to sleep the entire day away. I took another sip and looked around the living area, not finding anyone in my apartment that raised suspicions. I squinted, trying to remember if I had cancelled the cleaning lady before I left Australia or not. I continued to walk across towards the large windows with the blinds open, giving me an amazing view of the alley and the apartment building across the street. A far cry from the three million dollar view I had in Sydney. I yawned a few more times and smiled when it clicked that I could call Bo, she would be almost out of work. I could call her and tell her to come over.

I spun around on my bare feet and went to run for my phone, when I came face to face with the woman of my dreams standing right inside the front door, holding a large brown bag dotted with grease. Bo grinned when she saw me. "Hey beautiful."

I bit my bottom lip, blushing with excitement. I hesitated running after her, opting to take in the sight of her. It had been not even two weeks since I last saw her, but it was far too long. Bo was gorgeous standing before me in loose jeans, an old pink button down shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal the white v-neck underneath. Her hair was up in a ponytail, giving me perfect access to her neck. A neck I was about to kiss. I finally took a few steps towards her, setting down the half empty cup. "Hey yourself." I didn't bother to wait for her to put the bag down, grabbing her face, pulling in her for a kiss.

Bo responded, moving closer and crushing the bag between us, moaning delicately like she always did when I kissed her this hard. I smiled against her mouth, parting to look at her. "I've missed you, and don't even care how you got in my apartment without a key." The idle thought popped into my brain, questioning past a hyper libido to inquire how she got in. I didn't give her a key yet and my landlord lived over in Manhattan.

"Jen gave it to me this afternoon. Dropped it off at work when I called her last night." Bo stepped back, setting the brown paper bag on the counter by the kitchen. "We talked for a long time and I think things will be okay between her and I." She looked up at me, digging in her back pocket and pulling something out that she kept balled up in her palm. "I hope I didn't creep you out. You were still sleeping when I got here. I couldn't wait and made coffee while I went to get you something to eat."

I laughed, reaching for her. "You should have woken me up the minute you walked in. I've missed you so much, Bo." I smiled, wanting to wrap her in my arms and hold her. I looked at her, noticing that she seemed to be a little nervous. I took a step closer. "Is everything okay, Bo?" I now wondered if Jen had caused more problems.

Bo nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath, looking down at the hand curled up in a ball. "I've never been an impulsive person." She looked up at me, her eyes glassy with tears. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

I felt my smile fade. "What did Jen do? What did she say to you? Was she a brat about giving you the key?"

Bo shook her head. "The exact opposite actually." Bo blew out a shaky breath and grabbed my left hand. "When I told her about everything, she was the one who pushed me to go back to my dad's and get a few things." She raised her balled up hand, shaking as she opened it to reveal a simple diamond ring that was wound in intricate twists and knotted around the diamond. "He gave me this to give to you, it was my moms engagement ring. He said that it needed to find a home on the finger of true, honest, love again. Both him and Jen said if I loved you as much as they can see it on my face, there's no point in waiting twenty dates." Bo picked up the ring and held it up, her big brown eyes meeting mine. She cleared her throat, "Will you marry me?"

I blinked a few times. Startled and shocked at the impromptu proposal and the look of utter fear in Bo's eyes. Fear that I was about to turn her down, her hand shaking more and more as each second passed.

She licked her lips. "I love you so much, I don't want to wait. I don't want to spend another second without you next to me. I don't want to go to bed without you next to me, and when you are out of town, I want to sneak away at work. Telling my coworkers that I need to call my beautiful wife and tell her how much I love her and miss her." Bo paused, swallowing hard as she went to lower her hand holding the ring.

I acted quickly, grabbing her hand and stilling her movements. I waited until her eyes met mine again. I grinned as tears filled my eyes, and rasped out, "Yes. I will marry you."

Bo's face exploded into a huge grin, a tear escaping as she grabbed my left hand and slid the ring on, sighing contently as it was a perfect fit. When it was on, she grabbed my face and kissed me gently. Parting after a few seconds to look in my eyes. "Before you show me how much you missed me." She gave me a smirk when I played dumb. "I can see it in your eyes, Lauren, you've been undressing me from the second I walked in that door."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her into my arms. "Maybe, but it's been almost two weeks. Phone calls and text messages don't do having you in my arms justice." I kissed her dimple, hearing her sigh.

She nodded. "I know, but my dad and Savannah will be here in an hour to celebrate our engagement." She smiled at me softly. "I may have texted them right as I walked in that I was going to ask you to marry me. Savannah wants to plan the wedding, saying something that I'm her only hope for a proper wedding where I can actually wear a white dress and not taint it."

I chuckled, kissing Bo and grabbing her hand to lead her towards the bedroom. "If she only knew the things we did in Sydney, and will do in the next forty five minutes." I looked over my shoulder at a blushing Bo. "What? I want to make love to my fiancee for the first time."

Bo sighed, squeezing my hand. "I'll tell my dad we will meet them at the restaurant." She cocked an eyebrow my way. "You and I both know forty five minutes is not enough time to properly welcome you home." She rushed past me, running her hand down my ass and giving it a firm squeeze, throwing me a mischievous smirk.

I shook my head, watching her unbutton and pull her jeans down to give me a view that no three million dollar apartment could ever replace. I then grinned when I caught the ring on my finger as I went to pull the bedroom door closed, idly adding the sight of the ring on my finger to the views I would never tire of.


	8. Chapter 8

**N: i may come back to this and do one more chapter, but for now, this is the end. A short end and what not, but i have no idea where to take these two kids. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eight months later-**

"Shit." The clock on the wall told me I was incredibly late. I was two hours behind and would be horribly late to the party. The only thing saving me was Paolo giving me a free ride on his private plane. Cutting my lateness down to a semi embarrassed half hour late.

I tucked away my latest project, restoring some old Ansel Adams negatives found in a widow's basement in Montana, and grabbed my bag. I didn't have to look at my phone to know there would be missed calls and a few text messages. I smiled at a few of them, typing out quick responses as I hailed a cab.

My life had changed so much in the last eight months. I had moved up to head restorer at the MOMA and was working on dream projects. I was engaged to the woman I loved, who sadly was in England for a photo shoot for BBC studios. The same woman I was texting and telling her how much I wished she was by my side for this terrible going away party for Jen.

Lauren and I had moved into together two months ago and were living in perfect bliss as we planned a wedding for next year. My family embraced Lauren and eventually all was forgotten about how Lauren was once my sisters girlfriend, even Jen let go of her hang-ups about it and moved onto other things in her life. Like moving to Hollywood with her new actress girlfriend. I shook my head, my sister was something else.

I threw my bags into the back of the cab and gave directions to the airport, settling down to look out the window as I thought about Lauren. I missed her like crazy. She had been gone for a week and wouldn't be home until the end of this one. She had tapered down her traveling assignments, but occasionally some of them were too good to pass up, and I would have to talk her into taking them. I knew where her heart was, the same place mine was, and I didn't worry if she had to go out of town. As long as it wasn't a war zone assignment, I was happy to let her travel and come home. Photography was her passion, and I wasn't going to stand in the way of that. Plus, our reunions were worth missing her.

I grinned, reading her text of what she was doing. Photographing handsome actors and beautiful actresses for a new BBC miniseries. I loved the way that she could look at some of the most beautiful people, or things in the world, and say none of them could compare to how beautiful I was. It always melted my heart and made me fall even harder for her.

Sighing as the cab pulled up to the small airport, I sent her a text back. Wishing she was coming to my dad's house to distract me from the rest of the family. I was sure to be bombarded by when our wedding would be, when were the invites going out, and who was going to wear the dress. I partially blamed Savannah for riling up the family. That first night after I proposed, she sent out a family wide email, sending long forgotten aunts and my grandmother my way. All of them eager to know who I was marrying and politely investigate how it came to be that I was marrying a woman.

Shoving the phone away, I didn't care. I knew the second they all met Lauren, they'd forget the minor details and love her as much as I do. Especially my grandmother on my mother's side, she would understand, for the simple fact that my mother had fallen in love with my dad in the blink of an eye.

Finally seated on the plane, I took one last look of the picture I kept on my phone. It was of Lauren and I up at the family cabin in the mountains of Virginia. She had taken me there a week after I proposed, and we spent the weekend alone and with nature. Lauren had revealed that she was going to ask me to marry her up there, but I beat her to the punch. Then she sadly admitted that she had accidentally left my engagement ring in Australia at her office when she was in a hurry to get home. It was still on it's way to us, having been caught up in customs due to being mislabeled in the shipping process. It was another thing I didn't care too much about, I would have happily taken a bread bag twist tie as my ring. As long as I was marrying the woman of my dreams, I would go without a ring.

I shut the phone off and turned to look out the small plane window, thinking about calling Paolo and arranging a quick flight to London to surprise Lauren for the weekend.

* * *

XXX

I shook my head at the extravagance of Jen's party. My dad's porch as covered in balloons and banners wishing Jen a fantastic voyage to the west coast. There were people milling about, eating catered food, drinking expensive craft brews from the place in town, and it all made me roll my eyes. Jen could never do anything simple.

Strolling up to the front door, I shoved my bags into the small side closet that held all of my fishing gear. I grinned, maybe I could get my dad to go fishing with me in the morning if I didn't take that impromptu flight to the Queen's country.

As soon as I shut the door, I spun around to be greeted by my dad and Savannah. He gave me a huge hug while Savannah gave me one of her crooked grins, hugging me the second I was put down by my dad. It made me confused why they were so excited, I had just seen them three weeks ago when they came up to the city.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I gave the two of them strange looks.

Savannah chuckled. "Nothing my dear. We're just happy you could make it."

My dad rolled his eyes, patting my shoulder. "We're happy to see you, you help to diffuse Jen when she gets a little too much." He gave me that look he had always given me since Jen was twelve and started on her bratty ways.

I laughed. "I'll go say hi to her in a second." I looked at Savannah. "You have told her that I'm not going to steal her new girlfriend, right? That I'm a happily engaged woman now."

Savannah laughed, nodding. "She's been briefed. But I think you don't have to worry, those two girls only have goo goo eyes for each other." She leaned over, whispering, "The girl she's dating is equally as obnoxious but good hearted as my lovely little one." She winked. "You'll see when you say hi."

I sucked in a breath. "Great." I motioned towards the back of the house where I could hear Jen laughing loudly. "I guess I'll get this over with before hitting the bbq pit in back." My stomach was rumbling at the sweet smells of bbq filling the house.

I took a step when my dad grabbed my shoulder. "Why don't you get a drink first, grab me a cold beer while you're at it." He met my eyes and I could see a glimmer of mischief, also noticing that he was wearing a very nice button down shirt and one of his best ties. I looked at Savannah and noticed that she was also dressed to the nines, not unusual for the woman, but somehow she looked different.

Giving them both a dirty look, I nodded. "Okay."

My dad grinned, slapping my shoulder. "Perfect. We'll meet you out back, your grandma's here and waiting to say hello."

I nodded again. "I know, you told me she was coming." I stared at him. "Why are you acting so weird and wearing a tie, dad?"

My dad's face twitched and he shrugged. "I'm just happy to see you and Savannah made me wear the tie." He glanced at his wife and cleared his throat. "Yeah, so, we'll be out back. Don't take too long Bo, Jen will get pissy if you ignore her for too long." And with that, he grabbed Savannah's hand and ushered her away.

I let out a sigh and turned to go back out on the porch. My parents were acting weird, but I could chalk that up to Jen and this obnoxious party they put on for her. But my dad, he never wore a tie and he had a giddy look painted all over his face. For a reserved man like him, it was weird of him.

Shaking my head, I smoothed out my work skirt, grumbling that I should have changed when I got on the plane and not fall asleep. Walking around the corner of the porch, I smiled when I saw the giant metal cooler full of beer. I bent down and dug my hand into the ice, looking for the small bottle of whiskey I knew my dad always buried under the beer to keep it ice cold.

"The caterers keep the colds ones on top."

I squinted at the voice, wondering if my mind was playing tricks. I had just texted Lauren an hour ago, she sent me a picture of her out in the streets of London, frowning as she wished I was there. I stood up and turned around, coming face to face with my fiancée standing in front of me, wearing the most beautiful simple white dress.

Lauren grinned at me in my shocked stated and pointed towards the cooler. "I've been to a McCorrigan party before, they like to keep the cold ones on top so people don't have to go digging in the ice water."

I swallowed hard, taking in the sight of Lauren. "Hey beautiful." I whispered the words out, not sure if I was dreaming, still asleep on the plane.

"Hey you." She walked closer to me, still grinning as she took my hand. "Surprise?"

I grinned back, my hand falling to her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. The second her lips met mine, the dream became a reality. I smiled against her mouth. "When did you get here?"

She leaned back, looking in my eyes. "Twenty minutes before you did. Barely gave me enough time to change and hide."

I ran my eyes over the dress, sighing at how it made her radiant. "I never thought you to be one for white dresses at a party." I ran my hand down her cheek, smiling at the way she blushed.

Lauren licked her lips nervously. "I don't, but today is special." She stepped back, pulling a red velvet box from behind her back. She opened it up to reveal the ring she had shown me pictures of, my engagement ring that was lost in customs. There were also two golden bands sitting in the velvet underneath the engagement ring. I looked up at her, confused. "Those are the bands we picked out last month? I thought we weren't ordering them until we had a date."

Lauren nodded, kissing me softly. "Today is that date."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

Lauren nodded, motioning to the backyard where the gazebo stood, all decorated with my family all sitting in white chairs. "Lauren, what did you do?"

She grabbed my hand, squeezing it with a shaky hand. "The other night, when we spent all night talking about wedding details, and we both made a comment that we should just have a shotgun wedding with family and call it a day. Well, I called your dad the next day and explained it to him. He, Savannah and I set this up." She pointed to where the banners had been changed from bon voyage Jen to Congratulations Bo and Lauren. "This party was your sisters idea. Jen knew you would never be suspicious of a party for her."

I gasped, covering my mouth as it hit me. Today was my wedding day. "Lauren." I felt my eyes fill with tears.

She nodded. "Will you marry me today? I don't want to wait for the silly banquet hall in Richmond to have an opening. I don't want to wait to find the perfect dress when I would marry you in a paper sack. I don't want to pick out slices of cake when your grandma's apple pie is the best I've ever had. Today is a beautiful day to get married in gazebo like you always dreamed of." She sighed, smiling with tears in her own eyes. "I only want you, forever and I don't want to wait." She pulled free the engagement ring and pushed it onto my left ring finger. "So, what do you say, Bo? Let's get married."

I blew out a nervous, excited laugh and grabbed her face. Kissing her deeply as I let the tears go. I parted from her lips, pressing my forehead against hers. "You finally one upped me." I looked up in her big golden brown eyes. "That's why you planned this."

Lauren shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Maybe. I mean you've surprised me every step of the way from the first moment we locked eyes, I thought it was time I stepped up to the plate and surprised the hell out of you." She ran a gentle hand over my cheek. "Just like you did the moment you told me the cold ones were on top." She kissed the corner of my mouth, whispering. "I love you, Ysabeau, be my wife today and every day after."

I sniffled, whispering out another yes as she grabbed my hand and lead me down the white porch steps.

I grinned as my dad wiped away tears, holding onto Savannah as she also sniffled and teared up. Even Jen, grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I felt my heart race with excitement, clutching to Lauren's hand as she walked us right up to where the pastor stood.

He grinned and took the rings as he began the typical we are gathered here today, speech.

I didn't hear most of it, only saying I do when the time came. I spent the whole ceremony staring in the eyes of the woman I loved, marveling at how lucky I was to find her. Find her on my dad's porch as she bent over an ice chest looking for the cold beer, only to stand up and lock eyes with me and change my entire world. All of my dreams coming true all at once, even if it all started as a family affair gone sideways, I was happy and in love with the woman of my dreams.

I married Lauren in my dad's gazebo in my work clothes on a warm fall day as the leaves started to change around us. It couldn't be more perfect if I tried.


End file.
